Puppy Dog Eyes
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Why is Sam always the one who gets himself into trouble?Why is HE always the one to get turned into animals by evil witches?Must be them darn puppy dog eyes...Now Complete!Thanks to all who reviewed!
1. Witch Hunt

**I know, this should be illegal, but I can't help myself from starting another story. You see I've been falling more and more in love with Sam lately, not that I didn't love him before, but now I'm paying closer attention to the character. I still love Dean, but something about Sam has just got me captured lately, and I had to do a Were!chester flick in which just he gets turned! So for all my loyal followers who love these fics in which one of the brothers turns, here is a feast for Sammy lovers. I'm trying a new approach with this one, we shall see how that turns out so I beg of you to bear with me. Sorry if you're a Dean lover, but don't be afraid to check out his werewolf tale, "I am the Wolfman", that's got plenty of wolfy Dean for ya and it just got updated! Thanks for reading, enjoy the show!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed heavily as his brother once again went over his "ninja" like maneuver, it consisted of jumping out from around the corner, kicking his invisible assailant in the face then jabbing it through the heart with a knife. The two were outside an old house waiting for their latest hunt to arrive home, a witch who had been killing locals for fun. Real nice lady she was.

"Dean for the last time, you're not a ninja." Sam glanced at his brother, who gave him a glare in mid stab.

"Whatever dude, when is this bitch gonna get home?" Dean returned his attention to stabbing and Sam rolled his eyes.

"She gets out of the office at eight, it's now eight fifteen so in the next few minutes Red Ranger." Sam smirked at his own joke and Dean sent him another glare, but before he could get out his own insult a car pulled into the driver way, the set of headlight narrowly missing them.

The brothers jumped down into the bushes in the back lawn and watched as the middle aged woman stepped out of her car and headed into the house. Using the signals they had been taught since childhood they also made it into the house, finding the back door unlatched they silently stepped in. The house was dark, the darkly painted walls not aiding them in an attempt to see their target. Dean pressed himself against the wall and Sam did the same, nodding they rounded the corner guns at the ready, to find the woman sitting with a cup of tea in one hand, a book in the other and a evil smirk on her lips.

Her long black hair cascaded down her back, her pale skin made her bright red lips appear to glow and her tall thin build made Dean almost regret having to kill her. To bad she was an insane killer.

"I was wondering when you boys were going to show up, but I guess late is better then never." She put her cup down and watched the brothers with easy eyes.

"Yeah well, Sammy here is picky with the details, wanted to make sure we were killing the right chick." Dean kept his gun pointed at her and Sam didn't take her eyes away.

"Well, what are you waiting for, take your best shot." She grinned and Dean glared.

Then he fired…only to find she vanished into thin air. They heard laughter echo throughout the house, the lights and fire suddenly going out.

"I really friggin' hate witches." Dean mumbled as he spun around, Sam and him back to back.

Sam stepped forward and rounded another corner, only to be blinded by bright sparks of assorted colors, he backed up but only found a wall which he slid down as he lost his footing.

Dean ran to aid him but was suddenly smacked in the head by a board out of no where, immediately knocking him out cold.

"Sorry honey, but this boys all mine." The witch had suddenly reappeared and stood over Dean as her spell held Sam down. Grinning she turned around and clapped her hands together at Sam struggling.

"Oh, hush now! I just ant to, well lets see, what do I want to do with you?" She ran long, thin fingers over his face as he glared up at her.

"Hmm, I remember you giving me such puppy dog eyes last time we met…" Her voice trailed off an a smile spread on her face.

"That's just it!" She began chanting something and he looked around wildly.

Sam really hated witches to, and whatever stupid spell she was using worked quiet well at holding him down. He was fighting with all his strength, but nothing helped.

Suddenly he was feeling dizzy, his eye sight was becoming fuzzy and he swore he felt like he was changing. As he slipped into unconsciousness he thought about how much he really hated witches.

Sam slowly came into consciousness, his eyes opening to find the room was oddly lit. Since when did he see in black and white? This fact suddenly clicking into place that something was definitely wrong he scrambled to get up, but found it much more difficult then usual. His legs and arms all got tangled and he ended up falling flat on his face, which he now saw was much different then usual.

Looking down he found he had a muzzle, slowly placing his hands under himself he pushed himself up onto all fours, which was much comfier then usual. Looking down his mind went into overdrive panic as he found incredibly large paws in place of hands and feet, wolf like legs, thick, dark brown fur everywhere and very un-Sam like body.

"Crap." He thought as he examined his new self curiously.

Turning around he found a nice fluffy tail at the base of his spine, his back legs a cross between human and wolf with a thick build but digit grade feet. His barrel was thick with muscles and a dark mane covered his back, neck and face.

"Well, this is just great…" Sam huffed a sigh and turned his attention to his unconscious brother.

"Now how to break this to Dean without him killing me.." Sam went beside Dean and eyes him suspiciously. He lowered his muzzle and nudged Dean with it, whining he needed to awaken his brother.

Dean hated witches. Really, truly, sincerely hated witches. He didn't open his eyes, afraid doing so would make his head explode, which was already on the edge of doing so. He heard a soft whine and felt something cold and wet rub against his hand, he didn't recall this witch having a dog.

"Sam? Sammy?" Calling to his brother he winced in pain and decided to open his eyes.

What he saw more then surprised him, actually kinda scared him, and that didn't usually happen. A giant wolf like creature sat a mere foot beside him, it's bright hazel eyes watching him carefully. Dean raised his gun immediately and the creature laid its ears flat and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen with a soft whine, actually they looked kinda familiar….

Crap.

"Oh dear god, don't tell me your Sam?" Dean sat up and watched the thing give a sigh and nod with a eye roll.

"Well this friggin' sucks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I like to start things off with a bang, get right to the wolfyness so let me know what ya think! **


	2. Arguments

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been insanely busy and all my stories are gonna be slow goin' for a little while. Thanks for reading and reviewing, just a heads up though on this stories plotthough... I was getting tired of doing sad/action/angst were!chester fics so I made this one incredibly lighter then my others. It's supposed to be more fluff and funny stuff, let me know what ya think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright fur ball, you put one hole in the seats and you are so royally screwed." Dean said with an eyebrow raise as he opened the back door for Sam.

Sam glared up at him with flattened ears and a narrowed brow. He gets turned into a friggin' werewolf and all Dean cares about is his car? Jerk.

They had searched the house to find the witch had disappeared without a trace, leaving them with no choice but to go back the motel and continue researching. Dean had been looking forward to going to the bar, having a few drinks, most likely getting laid. Now though, now he had to turn his little furry ass brother back into a human. Stupid witch.

Sam crawled into the back seat, finding it much to small for his new, quiet large body. Dean grumbled something about fur getting all over and Sam just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Getting in the drivers seat Dean shifted a glance back to his brother, a shiver ran up his spine as he realized how weird the whole situation was.

His brother was supposed to be that lanky kid with a mess of brown hair sitting next to him, not a massive wolf with killer fangs and claws looking all sad in his back seat.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll fix this…" Dean maybe treating the situation with humor, but on the inside he was freaking out.

Sam looked at him in the review mirror with those classic puppy dog eyes, only now the rest of his body matched them.

"Don't give me that look Lassie, you'll be fine." Dean roared the engine to life with much force and squealed out of the driveway, Sams puppy dog eyes quickly turning to a death glare.

Sam instinctively clutched at the motion and felt his new claws sink into the leather, he quickly released them and shifted a nervous glance at Dean. Meh, he didn't seem to notice, he set his chin on his paws with a small grin. This could be fun…

They returned to the motel quickly, Dean trying to figure out how to smuggle a two hundred and fifty pound werewolf into the room without getting noticed.

"Why couldn't she have turned into a normal dog? Or a cat? You are a pussy, so that would have matched more." Dean grinned at his own joke and for the first time Sam let a low growl rumble in his chest.

"No sense of humor…" Dean frowned and got out of the Impala, he opened the back door and Sam crawled out, not really caring about the damn leather seats.

"Dude! I told you not to put holes in the seat, what that hells wrong with you?!" Dean gave Sam and annoyed look, who just sat and watched his brother with a bored look.

"Arrr, I can't wait to return you to normal, so I can kick your ass!" Dean started toward the motel and he swore he saw Sam smile. Bitch.

They got back into their room with no problems…if only it had remained that way. Sam had immediately jumped on his bed and curled up ready for sleep while Dean showered.

Sam quickly realized heightened sense were no gift, but instead a curse. Dean sang to himself in the shower, which usually wouldn't have bothered him, but when turned up twenty times the normal volume he got annoyed. He lifted his head and stared at the door, willing Dean to shut up. It wasn't working so well, actually he seemed to be getting louder. Sam barked, startling himself at the new sound. Dean stopped and Sam heard him open the curtain from behind the closed door.

"What, Sam?" He shouted over the fall of water.

Sam couldn't exactly tell him to shut up, so he sat there wondering what to do.

"Well, what the hell you barkin' bout?!" He heard Dean close the curtain and return to showering.

Moments passed and Sam began to nod off, when the dreadful singing began again…louder and more obnoxious.

He let out another louder more aggressive bark and he heard Dean open the curtain again.

"What the hell are you making all the noise about Sam?!" Dean was getting pissed, and Sam was finding this game more and more funny.

Sam started howling to demonstrate Deans terrible singing, he kept it going until Dean stumbled out of the bathroom with his hair soapy, a towel around his waist and an angry look on his face.

"WHAT?!" He yelled fiercely at Sam, who finally stopped howling and looked at Dean. He pointed to his ears then at Dean. Receiving a confused look he smacked his paw to his forehead, then demonstrated again but added howling that sounded remotely like what Dean was singing. Dean finally caught on and gave Sam a scowl.

"You're pitching a bitch cause my singing in the shower hurts your pressure ears? My god, you are such a woman!" At that Dean turned back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, got in the shower and started singing again…at the top of his lungs.

Sam sat up in his bed and raised his muzzle high, letting out a series of howls and barks that easily over powered Dean, who was now yelling.

The couple next door exchanged odd glances as the loud howls and barks mixed with a man screaming came through their wall. Scampering out of their bed, they quickly gathered their clothes and hurried off, fearing the neighbors.

"Alright Sam! Truce!" Dean finally yelled and Sam immediately halted with a grin on his face. Dean turned off the shower, cursing that he had to give into his brothers ways, since when did singing in the shower become such an annoying thing? Sam seemed to have lost all patience when that witch threw he magic on him, this was not going to be a fun night.

Dean came out with a narrowed brow as he glared at Sam, who was laying on his bed with a wagging tail and amused look on his face.

"You think this is funny wolf boy?" Dean glared over at Sam who now had his head resting on his paws, watching Dean with flicking eyes.

Dean pulled on his pajamas and flopped down on his own bed and slid Sam a glance, the poor...thing, looked exhausted as all hell. His fur was ruffled, messy and fell in his eyes, just likes Sams hair. His eyes were half shut with a sad expression, like all he wanted to do was sleep and wake up himself.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll be back to your old self in no time, k?" Dean gave his reassuring big brother grin and Sam just looked at him.

"O.K Sam?" Dean wanted some kind of response to know he wasn't just talking to some brainless beast.

At that Sam nodded slowly and rose on all fours, he looked down at the bed, circled twice, then flopped down and got comfy.

Dean watched with a one eyebrow raise, shaking his head he laid back against his own pillow.

"Dude, our lives are friggin' weird."

Sam sighed heavily in agreement. Yeah, yeah they were.

"Night Sammy." Dean said softly, pulling the covers close.

Sam made a soft bark in his throat in reply, maybe things would be better in the morning…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were not better in the morning. Sam opened his eyes, expecting to see his human nose and hands before him. Unfortunately he was greeted by a large muzzle and big paws. Sighing he stretched his tight muscles while yawning, he looked over to Dean to find him still fast asleep. Glancing at the clock he figured eight was as good as an other time to wake Dean, beside, he had to help him change back sometime today.

Jumping of the bed he stood by Dean and looked at him with eyebrows knit in confusion. Damn his inability to speak! He had to be careful, Dean had that friggin' knife under his pillow and he wasn't the most coherent person in the morning. Sam slowly lifted a paw and poked Dean softly on the shoulder. Nothin'. Poke. Nothin'. Poke. A groan.

Sam rolled his eyes and poked a little more harshly, Dean shooed him away with his hand and rolled over.

Sam was getting seriously annoyed with this game, growling he let out a loud bark particular close to Dean ear.

"Sam, put the dog out…"

Sam huffed a offended snort then put his muzzle right next to Deans ear and let out the loudest series of barks he could manage. The next few moves happened much to fast for Sam to follow, but it still looked pretty damn funny. Deans eyes snapped open in shock, he jumped away so quickly he fell off the bed all while he grabbed his knife and threw it blindly, managing to get it in the wall feet away from Sam.

Sam jumped on Deans bed and looked down at his brother with a wolfish grin and his tale wagging as if to say "Mornin' sunshine, sleep o.k?"

"Sammy, you pull that crap again, I will be wearing your hide as my new fur coat." Dean grumbled angrily.

Sams grin widened and he made a deep barking noise Dean assumed was laughter, all while his tail wagged with entertainment. Dean stood and gave his brother an annoyed glance, he was enjoying this way to much.

"Ya know, I thought you of all people would hate being turned into this…thing. Ya know, all mope and depressed, no tail wagging what so ever. Speaking of which, how does it feel to HAVE a tail, wolf boy?" Dean gave Sam a cocky grin and Sams tail stopped and was replaced by glare and soft growl.

Dean laughed and began his morning routine, Sam turned around and looked at his tail, realizing it did feel kind of weird to have one…

A knock at the door made the brothers shift uneasily, their eyes met and Dean nodded and opened the door slowly, Sam hiding behind him out of view. A tiny thin man with a balding head and glasses straight out of the eighties stood before them, a nervous look on his bird like face.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Dobey, but we had reports last night that you had a dog in the room. Now, you can stay and keep the dog but it will cost you extra a night." The man looked up at Dean who had a not so enthusiastic look on his face.

Considering if he went somewhere else, Sam wouldn't even be allowed in, he figured this would be as good as it got. He met Sams eyes, which were narrowed with worry, Dean shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the man.

"Sure, fine, whatever." He mumbled and went to shut the door.

"Oh, wait sir! We need to see the size of the dog to determine the extra charge, may I see it?" The man had his hand on the door and a fake smile.

Dean cracked a smile at Sam, whose eyes had gone wide in shock and he began to back away shaking his head no violently.

"Sure, here he is. This is my Sammy boy…"

Dean let the door fall open and the mans gaze landed on Sam, his eyes going wide and his smile dropping into a look of pure terror.

"Oh, don't be scared of Sam, he's just a trained attack dog, mastiff wolf mix you see. Perfectly safe, unless of course he smells your fear, then he gets a little shifty." Dean had a highly amused look on his face and Sam sent him a glare with flattened ears.

"O…Oh..He, he's quiet large isn't he?" The mans voice shook and he pressed himself closer to the wall, the scent of fear rolling off him like bad cologne.

"Oh yeah, two hundred and fifty pounds of killing machine!" Dean was having way to much fun torturing this guy.

"Wanna meet him up close?" Dean said while nearing the man, Sams glare should have been burning through his head by now.

"Dean! You friggin' jerk! We need less attention, not more!"

"N-n-no, that's alright…" The man started to turn away but Dean laid a firm hand on his shoulder and guided him towards Sam.

"Ya know, Sam here tore out the throat of a man once. Murder, guy tried to get away but Sammy got him first! He wasn't supposed to kill him…but mistakes do happen!"

Dean led the man toward Sam who sat with an annoyed look on his face. The man was now dripping with sweat and Sam felt bad for appearing so terrifying, at least he believed Dean bull story about him being a mastiff wolf hybrid.

For the first time Dean PET Sam, he gently stroked Sams neck, his fingers digging through the thick fur to play off his story.

"Well don't be afraid, Sam don't bite unless I tell him too!" Dean grinned widely, Sam perked his ears to appear not so angry.

The man nervously stuck out a shaking hand and ran it over the top of Sam head through his long thick fur, seeming to suddenly relax at the fact that Sam wasn't ripping his throat out.

"I suppose we could skip the charge this one time." The man said returning his gaze to Dean, whose grin widened more.

"Oh, that's great! Thanks!"

Sam snorted in disgust, his brother had terrified the man into taking away an extra charge. Or maybe the guy liked Sam, sniff, nope, still terrified.

Closing the door behind the manager Dean turned around and gave Sam a thumbs up.

"You might be able to help me pick up some girls Sam, you know they totally dig dogs."

Sam rolled his eyes and held up his paw and managed gave Dean the universal symbol to blow anyone off. Dean burst out laughing and Sam wagged his tail at his own humor.

"This pup knows a few tricks! Keep that up Sammy, maybe we can win some money on one of those lame animal shows!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had once again taken the back of the Impala, but today he had made Dean open the windows so he could stretch out and get some fresh air.

Of course the whole task of getting Dean to open the damn window was a whole other frustration of itself. This whole being unable to speak thing was really grinding Sams nerves.

Dean had went to close the door behind Sam but he stopped it with a powerful paw. He tapped the window with a claw, funny look from Dean, another tap, one eyebrow raise.

"What Fido?"

A growl then a whole paw against the window.

"Dude, you're smudging my windows"

A loud series of annoyed barks.

"What?!"

Another paw at the window with the addition of putting it on the window roller.

"You…want your window down?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Sam gave him a "nice going there genius" look and nodded.

"Why didn't you just say so Samantha?" Dean rolled down the window and Sam shook his head in frustration, this was going to be an interesting day.

Sam and Dean decided they didn't care if people saw a werewolf, they were stupid and just assumed he was an oversized mutt. Sam didn't really feel like being locked in a motel room all day, and Dean didn't feel like dealing with a pissed off werewolf brother.

Dean drove into town with the back windows down for Sam, who in a very canine style had his nose poking out the window taking in the summer air. Dean cracked a smile as he watched Sam, his brother was really entertaining as a werewolf.

Sams damn long hair would get in his eyes, and lacking hands he would shake his head to get it out of his vision. Then the wind would pick up and blow it right back in his face and Sam now appeared to be having a constant twitch, when he was really just trying to keep his untamed fur out of his eyes.

"Maybe I'll pick you up some doggy hair gel Sam, keep your fur out of those puppy dog eyes of yours?" Dean looked back and found Sam giving him that not so scary, more on the verge of cute, death glare.

Dean pulled into a diner parking lot and killed the engine, he stepped out and opened the back door for Sam.

"Mine as well wait out here instead of being cramped inside the back seat. Remember, try and make some lady friends for me and don't go sniffin' butts."

Another death glare.

"Alright, I'll be right back with some breakfast."

Dean turned away and entered the Diner, Sam sat next to the Impala and took in the wonderful morning. For once it wasn't raining or cold, but instead a pleasant seventy with the sun shining and a light breeze.

A wonderful morning…except for the whole he was an oversized mutt factor.

"We'll figure this out, we always do." Sam confirmed his thought with a strong nod of his wolf head.

He twitched and ear to the left and heard a car horn off in the distance, twitch to the right listened to a family getting out of a minivan, a twitch back and he heard couple arguing behind him.

"Can't fault these sense, they're pretty nifty."

Sam watched the trees blowing in the distance, concentrating on listening to their leaves rustling when in the background he heard a small shout of joy then something latch itself onto his front legs. Surprised he looked down with wide eyes to find a small girl firmly hugging his arms.

"Apparently she has never seen Cujo…" Sam thought as he cocked his head and stared down at the little girl.

Her head was a mess of blonde curls and behind her chubby cheeks bright blue eyes shined with love. She ran a small hand through Sams mane, tugging softly on it with amusement.

"Wolfy…" She whispered and hugged him tighter.

"Oh my god, Sarah! Let go of that dog right now! He could be dangerous for all you know, I mean look how huge he is!" Her mother, a younger women with bright blonde hair and a slim figure ran over and grabbed her daughter. Sam just watched with soft eyes, giving the woman an apologetic look and tail wag to indicate he was really not mean, he was already getting tired of people assuming that.

"Mommy, he's not mean, he's a nice wolfy!" The girl was trying to squirm out of her mothers grip and return to Sam, who found his tail wagging furiously at the situation.

"Katherine, what's going, oh!" A man stepped up behind the woman with a bag that smelled of greasy diner food, his eyes widened when they landed on Sam.

"Get her away from him, he might be dangerous!" Suddenly the guy tugged back on his wife, pulling him away from Sam, whose tail wagging came to an abrupt stop and he hung his head sadly.

"Uh, can I help you people?" Deans voice came out gruff and annoyed, he had obviously seen the last demonstration of judgement toward his brother.

Sam rose his head to meet his brothers gaze, his face wore a hard expression as he glared at the people. Dean protected Sam in every aspect, that included being ridiculed by a family while he was a werewolf.

"Sorry sir, my daughter saw your dog here and wanted to pet him…"

"And you assumed he was vicious why?" Dean cut the man off as he stepped up next to Sam.

Without realizing it Dean had immediately put his hand on the back of Sams neck and began running his fingers for his thick fur. Sam smiled on the inside, Dean really could be quiet the brother for him sometimes.

"Uh, well he is quiet a unique looking dog…What breed is he exactly?" The man raised an eyebrow and inched closer with his family, finding Deans presence with Sam reassuring.

"Wolf mastiff mix, don't worry though, he's the gentlest dog you'll ever meet."

"Oh, interesting hybrid. Can we, uh, can we pet him?" The wife asked with an apologetic tone, she seemed to feel bad for insulting Sam.

Dean looked down at his brother, who gave a small nod.

"Sure."

At that the woman released he squirming child who latched back onto Sam, she wrapped her tiny arms around one thick forearm and held tight. Sam looked down with warm eyes and nudged her with his muzzle playfully, she giggled lightly as he lowered his head and she pulled gently and his ears. He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and another on his neck, sliding a glance up he found both the parents petting him without realizing it as they spoke to Dean about dogs and cars.

It was odd how people did that, whenever a dog was around they'd start petting it without even noticing. Not that Sam really cared, if he was human people started touching him all the time it would have been weird. Being a dog though, people petting him just happened and he was getting used to it…as used to it as one can while being a werewolf.


	3. Cars Suck

**Ok, so I lied. I said this story was going to be lighthearted, well then I got THIS idea and decided to make it a little more interesting. So, I hope you still enjoy, but this isn't really a funny chapter…more serious brother love.**

**And thanks to all the awesome reviewers that took the time to read and comment, your kindness is greatly appreciated!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the little girl finally released Sam, well more or less was pried off of his leg, they said their good byes to the family and Dean ran back in the diner to grab their breakfast. Sam sat patiently waiting as his brother cam back out, the scent of meat greeting his delicate nostrils, immediately he found his mouth wet with saliva.

"Hungry Sammy? I can imagine, now that you have two hundred and fifty pounds of werewolf ass to feed." Dean sent him that classic wise ass grin, which was returned with a glare and flattened ears.

Dean glanced around, debating whether to return to the motel and eat, or enjoy the nice day and eat outside. He looked at Sam, who cocked his head in curiosity at what Dean was thinking.

"Wanna go back to the motel and eat, or hang outside?"

Sam looked at Dean with a one eyebrow raise, what was with the big deal of were they ate? Attempting a shrug, which looked more like a dog hiccupping, Sam pointed his muzzle over to the picnic tables across the street, Dean nodded and led the way.

Sam began to follow, his pads barley making a noise against the pebbled ground that no longer painfully penetrated his flesh, as it had when he was human. Dean started to cross the street easily, when suddenly the world slowed before Sams eyes. He heard a car coming around the corner loudly, and much to quickly. He heard the wheels squeal in protest as the rounded the bend much to fast, then he saw the blur of black approaching Dean, mere feet from his brother, who was totally oblivious to the fact at how fast it was all happening. Before Sam realized what he was doing he leaped at Dean, paws outstretched as he slammed his full weight into his brother, sending him blissful feet away from the car. Then time caught up, as the car slammed right into Sam.

Dean didn't know what just happened, one minute he was crossing the street, the next he was on the ground of the park, which was many feet from where he was just walking. He heard the screech of protesting wheels against breaks, and the loud thud of something large hitting cold, hard steel of a car, and the unforgettable sound of glass shattering against a strong force.

He snapped around and immediately his stomach dropped and he scrambled to get up. Before him was a car pulled to a stop, its hood smashed in, windshield broken, top caved in, and trunk crushed. Dreading what caused the dent, Dean swallowed and his eyes trailed back, to find his brother feet away from the car in a bloody mess.

Rising to his feet, every terrible feeling went through Dean as he rushed next to Sam, his gut twisting in fear and despair.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean crouched next to his brother, who looked worse up close as Dean found blood seeping from his mouth, his paw contorted in an odd position and his eyes closed in unconsciousness.

"No ,no ,no…Sam!" Dean ran a hand over his brothers face, smoothing the blood soaked fur back as he tried to contain the emotions that boiled within' him.

"Oh God, dude, I'm so sorry, I didn't see…" The voice filtered into his mind, and with it rage flooded his body.

"Get. Out." He growled, not even tearing his eyes from his motionless brother.

He heard the man get back in his car and drive away as he placed a hand on Sams side, relieved to find the rise and fall of unsteady breathing.

"Sammy…"

"Sir! Sir! I saw the whole thing! I'm a vet, let me take a look at him…" Dean looked up to find a tall thin brunette with shining brown eyes and lightly tanned skin running toward him. Without a word from him she kneeled beside Sam and started checking him out, her petite hands gracefully feeling each bone and muscle.

"I'm assuming this is your dog, considering he just shoved you out of the way of a speeding car?" She glanced up with a warm smile and concerned eyes.

"…Yeah, his name is Sam…" Dean was unsure if he should allow her to continue, considering Sam wasn't really a dog and she'd figure out eventually, which could only go down hill.

She spoke softly to Sam, cooing in a calm steady voice as he slowly opened his eyes and caught Deans eyes.

"God, Sammy I thought you were a goner…" Dean placed his hand on Sam face and received a soft thumping of a tail, accompanied by a whine.

"We need to take him to the emergency clinic, he's got some bad breaks and possible internal bleeding that needs to be taken care of." Deans mind was reeling and slowly returned back to the woman who was so kindly helping them.

He looked Sam in the eyes, his look saying "no questions Sam, you're going", at which Sam nodded softly then shifted his gaze back to the vet.

"Let me bring the car up, I think we'll be able to get him in." Dean stood slowly, not wanting to leave Sams side but knowing he had to if he wanted to get him taken care of.

She nodded and returned to softly running a hand through Sams fur, using her voice to calm his shaking muscles and he kind eyes to gain his trust.

Dean ran to the Impala and roared it to life, he brought it out to the street as close to Sam as he could get it. Getting out he opened the back door and returned to Sam, trying to figure out a way to get him in.

"Sam, we're gonna get you into the car, but I need your help." Dean was looking deep in those shining hazel eyes and Sam nodded meekly.

"Sir, I dunno if he'll be able to walk at all, I'm surprised that he's even awake and moving, I think we're going to have to lift him."

"Call me Dean, and we'll help him out as much as we can."

Dean got beside to woman in back of Sam, slipping his hands beneath his brother he felt his skin shred against the pavement and him palms catch bloody, matted fur.

"On three, one, two three…"

Both Dean and the woman heaved up and Sam put all his effort into rising on his four feet. Sam stood slowly on three legs, Dean and the vet holding up much of his weight as they hauled him into the back of the Impala. He immediately dropped onto the seat, panting hard and eyes glazed with pain. Without another word Dean slid into the drivers seat and was mildly surprised when the woman did so as well, determination set on her face.

"I'll tell you how to get to the clinic, easier when I'm in here with you." She gave him quick smile and he nodded firmly then began driving. Moments of silence passed, the only sound was Sams heavy panting and occasional whimpers of pain, each sound putting Dean more and more on edge, making him cling so tightly to the steering wheel his knuckles turned white.

"I'm Sandra Rose by the way…I was just walking out of the diner when I saw what happened…I have to honestly say it was the most stunning thing I've ever seen."

"What, my br-dog getting hit full on by a car?" Dean snapped, irritated at the world.

"No, the fact that your dog leaped in and pushed you out of the way, taking the full blow himself. I've seen people saving animals, and animals saving people, but never in my life have I ever seen anything like that." She glanced back at Sam, who gave a weak tail wag to show his notice to her.

"Dean, do you mind if I ask you a few questions so I can proceed as quickly as possible when we get to the hospital?" She returned her warm brown eyes to him and he stiffened. This couldn't be good…

"Shoot."

"What breed of dog is Sam?"

"Mastiff wolf mix."

"Any health history I should know about?"

Dean paused thinking hard on how to continue, Sam had broken his arm as a human, had normal human sickness, but did that affect him as a wolf?

"No, only a slight right arm injury a few months ago."

"How old is Sam?"

Crap, he was twenty four in human years so that made him, what in dog…

"Round three, three and a half…" Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Is he up to date on previous vaccines?"

"Yes."

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"No."

"That's about all I need to know for now, turn right into this drive, that's my place."

Dean quickly obliged and pulled in front of the office as close as he could, killing the engine he got out and hurried around to the door.

"It's alright Sammy…" Dean said softly as he slid a hand over Sams side, reassuring him that big brother was here.

"Let me run in and get a stretcher…" She was gone before she finished the sentence.

"Since when do they have stretchers for dogs?" Dean asked sarcastically, using his classic defense mechanism of humor to cover up his fear.

"Dude I swear, if you didn't have bad luck, you wouldn't have any luck at all…" Dean continued to stroke Sams neck, his tone giving away his true fear and worry. Sam looked up at him with those hazel eyes and batted a weak paw at his brothers leg, trying his best to keep the mood light.

"Sam, I know that coming to a vet was…well I dunno even know what the hell to call it, but I think we can trust her. But if your doggy sense starts saying she untrustworthy or you don't like it, let me know and I'll have your ass out of there so fast. Alright?"

Sam nodded again just as Sandra returned with a large stretcher that was made for animals. They quickly and carefully once again got Sam out and helped him onto he device, once on he fell unconscious again from exhaustion and pain. Dean bit nervously at his lip as they pushed him in past the front waiting area, through an office and into a large area in the back where a large white table waited. Once there, they easily rolled him onto the table and Sandra pushed the stretcher out of the way, then returned to Sams side with equipment in hand.

"What's wrong with him Doc?" Dean asked, his tone attempting easy going, but coming out scared.

"I need to take x-rays to be certain, but I think he has a busted wrist, three broken ribs and possibly a shattered pelvis, which would be our biggest concern." She scurried away again, her long legs taking her places quickly and smoothly.

Dean watched as she placed things around Sam, asking him to hold this, or steady that as she quickly took x-rays. She went into one of the offices for a few moments and Dean returned to tending his unconscious brother, trying desperately to get a hold of his nerves.

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll get you back to normal, not only the injuries but really back to normal…Damn it Sam, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you…"

Dean looked up as shoes squeaked back into the room and Sandra let out a deep breath.

"We have to wait a little bit for the x-rays, but until then I'll go ahead and patch up these wounds."

She stepped up beside Sam again, pulling her tools of trade on the dolly close so she could get her work done. Dean admired this woman he'd known for less then an hour, she worked quickly and efficiently, wanting only to help and make sure it go done right. She ran a wet cloth over Sam shoulder, cleaning away the blood and finding tiny shards of glass embedded in his skin, which she carefully plucked out with tweezers making sure she got every piece. Pouring alcohol on it she cleaned it thoroughly, then stitching it with a sewers ease.

"So Dean, since this awkward silence is starting to bother me, why don't you tell me a little about your self? Or Sam here, which ever you're comfortable with." Her eyes met his, a smirk on her face at Deans expression as his mouth was open in a small O and his eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Uhh, yeah… I as passing through town on business, Sam here's my traveling brother." How had he let brother slip out? Oh well, maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Pretty big dog to be traveling with, which by the way, where did you come across him?" She kept on cleaning the wounds, her gaze only occasionally faltering when Dean paused for much to long.

"Kansas." Well Sam WAS from Kansas.

She only nodded, then and odd expression crossed her face as she examined Sams back leg.

"Huh, interesting…"

Dean stiffened and his jaw clenched.

"What is it?"

"Well, its just…I've never seen a dog with this type of anatomy…Was he born with his back legs like this? I mean the bone structure here looks so odd…almost like a…" Her thought stopped and she looked up at Dean with concerned eyes, her silky hair falling unruly into her face.

Dean swallowed hard and tore his glance away and back to Sam, who was waking up again. He stepped closer and placed his hand once again on Sams neck, their eyes meeting, Deans screaming worry and concern while Sams drooped in pain and exhaustion.

"Those x-rays should be finished now, with my staff off for the day it's a bit hard to get things done as quickly as I'd wish…" She disappeared into the office again and Dean crouched closer to Sam.

"She's on to us Sam, she knows your anatomy is not normal, but…I just don't know what to do, man…"

Sam only looked at Dean with glazed eyes, the pain radiating from them and kicking his brother in the gut.

"If it comes down to it, should we try and tell her?" Dean asked, the events of the morning, the stress and worry clouding his mind. A moment passed then Sam nodded yes, the pain was so great he really didn't care if this lady thought they were crazy, he just wanted the pain to stop. Dean gave a firm nod, running a hand nervously through his hair.

Before another word could be spoken Sandra returned with x-rays in hand and a confused look on her face, mumbling she switched on the back light and hung up the pictures of Sams bones.

"I don't believe this…" She eyed them closely, taking in each one and seeming to forget completely about Dean, who shifted nervously next to Sam.

"That's just…no…it can't be….can it?"

She spun around startling Dean, her expression was purely dumbstruck and confused.

"Dean, what aren't you telling me about Sam?"

Dean paused and gave a small smile.

"He, he uhh, hates clowns…tears the bastards to pieces."

"No Dean, never in my life have I come across a canine, or any animal for that matter, with this kind of bone structure. And never have I seen a wolf hybrid this large and intelligent, now tell me Dean, if you want me to help Sam, I need to know the truth." She said it with such firmness and authority manner, yet compassion and concern, Dean feared he had no other choice.

"Well, ya see, Sams not exactly my dog…he's my brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did we think of the Sammy pain? And concerned Dean? he more I know, the sooner you'll get your next chapter!!**


	4. Recovery

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and comments, you people are great! Here's the next chapter, I'll give some explanation at the end…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Excuse me?" She said, an obvious shocked tone in her voice.

"Well, ya see…uh God this is gonna be a pain in the ass…Yesterday we were hunting this witch, who was a real bitch and decided to turn Sam here into a werewolf. He's usually more tall, mess of brown hair and oh right, human. Now though…we were going to try and find a way to turn him back when, well as you saw he got hit by a car…saving me." Dean trailed off at the end, the realization that he had let his brother down gnawing suddenly inside him.

Sandra stared at him with an open mouth and eyebrows that could go no higher, then she suddenly broke out laughing.

"You're joking right? Is this some kind of sick prank? Or are you just that screwed up in the head?" She started to back away in disgust, each word stabbing at Dean with ferocity.

"Look, I know it sounds insane, it is insane, but just…trust me." Dean stepped forward, his voice firm and low, he was trying his best not to scare her off.

"Trust you?! I just met you and you're telling me this ludicrous idea that the dog lying over there is really a human! And you expect me to trust you?!" She began inching back more, her eyes searching for and escape.

"Look in his eyes, look in his eyes and tell me that you don't see someone there. I'd prove it to you by having him count or sing, or some dumb crap like that but he can't right now. He can't because he needs your help, please I'm begging you, he's my little brother and he needs you to help him…" Deans eyes were desperate, the thought of Sam being in pain or possibly slipping away driving him to show this woman, convince her so she could help his little brother.

Sandra eyed Dean suspiciously, then looked over at Sam who had raised his head a small bit to watch what was happening. At her gaze he looked at her with the most sad puppy dog eyes Dean had ever seen, his pathetic tale wag and soft whine that accompanied it was enough to make anyone cry. She walked toward Sam, he hand falling on his shoulder as he laid his head back down and looked up at her with pained eyes. She looked at him deeply, searching in those hazel pools for some kind of sign that he was what his brother claimed.

"Are you really…" The sentence broke off, her fear of saying it making it all to real.

Sam nodded slowly and she pulled back, a gasp escaping her lips at the fact that a canine could understand what she was saying.

"I think I need to sit down…" She whispered as she sank into a chair next to Sam.

Dean stepped up beside her and crouched down, his eyes meeting hers.

"Look, I know this is a lot to believe, a lot to understand, but it's true and you have to trust us. Lets skip the whole finding out the Supernatural is real part and help him, please."

Sandra looked down, but slowly nodded.

"Thank you, now, what all is broken and what needs to be done?" Dean asked, returning to business so he could fix his brother quickly.

"Uh, oh, well the good news is his pelvis is not shattered, just a few fragments of bone were chipped off. Three ribs are broken, which we can' really do much about, he just has to be easy on them and let them heal. His wrist is broken, it will require being cast and a few good weeks of rest. The other pain he's having is all severe bruising to the muscles, it's a miracle he's not dead, but even more so that he'll walk out of this with the few injuries he has." She looked back up at Dean, who had resumed standing next Sam, softly stroking his hair.

"Good news, here that Sam? Your just a big wimp who can't handle some bruises." Dean shot Sam a relieved smile, his brother only let out a low growl in return.

"I can't believe this…so he really is…human?" Sandra asked, rising and coming closer to the brothers with an astonished look on her face.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry to bring all this down on you, it's just you're the only one that can help him and I'll pay you back in any way I can."

Sandra wasn't really listening as she crouched down beside Sam so she was eye level with him, he hand softly stroking his face with love and comfort.

"My God…"

Now Dean was getting annoyed with the amazement that she was taking out of the whole fact that his brother was a werewolf.

"Yeah, nifty I know, but I need him fixed up so I can turn him back, so uh, can we start the castin'?" Deans tone was sharp and brought her gaze back up, which was equally annoyed.

"Well it's not everyday you see a werewolf, so excuse me for being curious." She stood and quickly went back into the office.

Sam gave Dean a look that said "nice job jerk, ya scared her off".

"Oh whatever, your girlfriend will be right back to patch your sorry ass up." Dean had once again gone back to lightening the mood with humor, the worry in his voice finally beginning to fade.

A moment later Sandra came back in with casting tools and a shot of some sort in hand.

"What's that for?" Dean asked suspiciously, raising and eyebrow and stepping closer to Sam.

"It's to ease the pain, thankfully there is no internal bleeding, don't know how, but he's still in a great deal of pain so this will help it. He's going to need to stay overnight, possibly two depending on how he is in the morning." She met Dean eyes and he slowly nodded.

She resumed her work and gently took Sams good paw and searched for a vein, finding it she slid the needle in and released the pain medication into his system. Sam watched her with half opened eyes, his gaze still so Sam like, it freaked Dean out a little.

Taking his bad paw she began examining it again, her brow furrowing together in concern.

"What is it?" Dean asked, worry tainting his voice.

"I don't believe this…the paw has already started to heal…it's just sprained now…" She looked at Dean and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Huh, well it makes sense I suppose." Dean said simply.

"What? How the hell does that make sense?!" Her voice rising and making Sam cringe slightly.

"Supernatural creatures tend to have an almost super healing ability, werewolves included, so it makes sense that he has fast healing abilities. Might be one of the reasons he's in pain too, healing that quick is a bitch." Dean shrugged and looked down at Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"O…K." She said slowly, obviously still reeling, "I still want him to stay here over night, keep a watch on him to make sure everything's in good shape."

"Sounds good, where we gonna stay?"

"We?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't expect me to leave him, cause it's not happening." His tone was flat, showing he wouldn't budge from his decision.

"Alright, um, I guess he can stay in the equine area, he's too large for any of the dog sections."

Dean made a funny face and she sent him questioning look.

"As in a horse stall?" Dean raised an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes in reply.

"No, as in a padded stall for severely injured horses, trust me, it's clean and he'll be just fine."

Dean paused then gave his nod of approval, turning to Sam he found he was slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Lets get to work."

Sam was in a land of calm bliss, it was a warm cozy sleep, the best he had in years. A voice began to float in his mind, disrupting his wonderful sleep, now it was louder and now there was poking. He tried to bat a hand at the voice, he knew it was probably Dean and right now he just wanted to sleep. He always let Dean sleep, didn't he?

The poking continued and finally he decided to open his eyes and yell at Dean, his brother was a fuzzy mass in front of him, the rest of the room a blinding sterile white. What the hell? Where was he?

His heart rate quickened, he didn't remember what happened to him last! He went to bat Dean away again, cause now he was touching Sams face, only instead of a hand he saw a bandaged paw.

"What the…"

He scrambled to get up, pushing Dean away and whipping around to see where he was. The pain was lessened, but still there and he slowly sank down to ease it, then the memory of the day came reeling back into his mind.

He had waken up a werewolf, which had not been on his priority list, then jumped in front of a car saving Dean, now he assumed he was still in the vets office. Relaxing he settled back down, looking up at Dean with apologetic eyes for scaring him.

"What's wrong Sam?"

Sam glared.

"Right, stupid question…The doc says you're almost completely healed, so we can leave in the morning. I brought you some dinner though since you haven't eaten anything in forever."

Dean sat down next to Sam, leaning his back against the wall and resting his hand in between his brothers shoulders, softly petting him. This seemed to be Deans new way of relieving stress he had for his brother, Sam felt awkward at first but now found he was o.k. with it.

Sam reached his good paw toward the bag, hunger gnawing at his stomach and the scent of burgers tempting him. Dean smiled and chuckled, Sam sent him a glare to try and get his brother to help him.

"Alright, alright, here I'll get your burgers for ya."

Dean grabbed the bag Sam was pawing, opening it he picked up a large double cheeseburger and set it on a napkin in front of Sam.

Now came the new problem, Sam went to bite into the burger, but it kept slipping away. He tried to grab it and instead got cheese all over his muzzle, when he tried using his paws he got sticky cheese all over them as well. Huffing in defeat he put his head down and glared at the stupid burger.

"You would so be screwed without me." Dean said, picking up the burger and tearing of a chunk, he put it in front of Sams nose, who with a glare took it.

"I know Mr. I'm independent doesn't want to suck up that he needs help, but while you're like this you're gonna need it." Dean smirked.

Sam only rolled his eyes and continued to eat the burger Dean was feeding him, slightly embarrassed he did need this much help. After finishing one Dean went back to what looked liked attempting to sleep, but Sam was still hungry…

Gathering his strength he stood up, Dean cracking an eye open to watch his brother and see if he was feeling better. Sam was pleasantly surprised when pain didn't shoot through every muscle, his right paw still hurt but his other three legs were now able to hold him up strongly. Nosing the bag he reached in and pulled out the other burger, gently setting it down he neatly, as neatly as a wolf can, unwrapped it and began eating.

"See, if I get you annoyed enough you did get off your sorry ass and do things yourself." Dean said smugly, once again closing his eyes.

Sam ignored him and found that standing made it much easier to eat his meal, if he got stuck like this for a while he would need to get a dog bowl…

Cringing at the thought, he licked his chops, clearing away the cheese and juice. Looking around the room for the first time he found it to be large, the size of two average motel rooms. It was all padded and white, it had the faintest scent of cleaners and…horse?

Exhaustion was once again wearing at his aching muscles, returning to Deans side he laid back down and closed his eyes. It had been one hell of a day.

Sam woke up the next morning to find Dean gone and a bag full of breakfast food next to him with a note.

"Gone to be with Sandra for the morning, be back by noon, be ready to head out."

Sam snorted a laugh, Dean hadn't wasted anytime getting in the vets pants.

Standing up, Sam found his body to be in the same shape it had been in yesterday morning, perfectly fine and no sign of injury. Lifting each paw he stretched and inspected his form, not even a twinge or flinch of pain. Sam smiled in satisfaction, the super healing powers turned out to be quiet useful.

Nosing the bag he pulled out his breakfast and took his time eating, finding his new long muzzle and tongue harder to control then his human face. Sam tried to be neat, he really did, but getting egg and bacon everywhere when you had no food bowl turned out to be incredibly difficult.

Dean and Sandra walked in, looking rather ruffled, just as Sam finished his last strip of bacon.

"Hey Sammy, how you feelin'?" Dean asked as he entered the room.

Sam wagged his tail and walked toward the two, showing he was completely healed and ready to get out of this place.

"That's amazing, I can't belive any of this, I mean it's all just so…"

"Crazy?" Dean finished for Sandra, she just nodded and shrugged in defeat.

"Well Sandra, thanks again for all your help, and ahh, breakfast. I had a great time, anytime you need us, give me a call. Hopefully you can meet Sam as a human next time, instead of patching up his werewolf ass."

"It was no trouble, glad I could be of help, thanks for, ah, breakfast this morning, I had a wonderful time."

Their eyes met and they gazed…for a long time. Sam let out a sharp bark and they broke away, acting awkward and uncomfortable under the werewolfs glare.

"Alright Sam, lets go."

Sam brushed past Dean, stopping by Sandra to receive a hug, he nuzzled her in thanks. Trotting toward the door he looked back to find his brother giving her one last hug, then followed Sam outside and into the warm afternoon day.

The Impala sat in the parking lot, a blanket in the back for Sam, he suspected so he didn't put more holes in the seats rather the comfort. Jumping in, Dean closed the door behind him and got in the drivers seat, turning around he looked Sam in the eyes and grinned.

"Who's ready for a witch hunt?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So as you see, I didn't want to keep Sandra in there all that long, the next few chapters are going to be a lot of brotherly stuff, so hope you'll tune in for that. Thanks for reading and hope to hear your thoughts and comments, peace out…**


	5. Week of the Wolf

Hey Everyone!I had to re-post this chapter cause it was messed up the first time,don't know what happened...Anyway,thanks to all those who reviewed,glad you enjoyed it and i'll be updating a-sap!Sorry for the lateness-I've been busy and didn't want to give you all a wimpy chapter,so it took me a bit!Thanks again,let me know what ya think!

--

It had been a week since Sam had been turned and they had started searching for the witch, and what fun time it had been…

Not.

They had gone back to her house, only to find that she had completely disappeared. Dean, being the smart ass he was, stuck a handful of clothes in front of Sam's nose when he wasn't paying attention and said,

"Smell the sweet scent of bitch so you can lead her to us."

Least to say, Sam wasn't the happiest about the event, he had pushed it away with a disgusted face on his muzzle and given Dean his classic glare. Dean shrugged and walked away mumbling something about making use of being an oversized mutt.

Dean was constantly yelling at Sam in the car, not to get hair every where, not to poke holes in the seat, not to slobber over everything and at one point Sam had almost sunk he teeth into Dean's arm because of it…but he was more civilized then that.

For the most part…

Sam was adjusting to his new form, although it was tough. Sure, as a human he was used to being told he was tall all the time, but in a massive wolf form, he got a lot of attention. People would either flee at the sight of him, stare or come running up to Dean and start asking him questions. Sam didn't mind, but he'd had enough little kids run their sticky hands through his fur to last him a lifetime.

On the second day Dean was researching, much to Sam's disappointment his large paws could not work a computer, so his brother had to do all the work. His brother sat on the bed, Sam resting his head on the bed watching, pointing to things of interest, still desperately trying to help his brother with research. Dean turned to him and sniffed once, then crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Dude, you're starting to smell like dog." Dean said simply.

Sam let out a growl and flattened his ears, but a quick glance around told Dean he was worried about it, and now he wasn't going to let the subject down.

"Well, you haven't exactly bathed in a few days, maybe you should consider doing so stinky?" Dean gave him a grin and Sam continued to glare, then walked away.

"Oh, don't be a little bitch, I'm just looking out for you!" Dean shouted to Sam as he continued to walk toward the window then sit down with a huff.

"Just get a shower man, it's not that complicated." Dean said with a laugh as he returned to the laptop.

Sam whipped around with a snarl on his face as if to say," Not that complicated?! You try being two hundred pounds and fitting into that shower!"

Dean just shrugged, and at that Sam sighed and headed to get a shower, or try at least, growling he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut with his back leg.

He faced the tiny confined space and gulped, this was going to be tough. The curtain was closed shut, he approached it and tried grabbing it with a large paw, but it kept slipping away. After a few minutes of frustration he gave up on trying to use his used to be hands, grabbing it firmly between his teeth he slowly stepped backwards and drew it open.

"Now fitting…" He thought as he lifted a paw into the tub.

Carefully he lifted up the other three paws and gently put them down, not wanting to slip on the slick surface. Once in he turned around and slowly closed the curtain best as he could, which was only about half away since he was so cramped for space. He barely fit in the small shower, his large canine body taking up almost every square inch of the tub.

Now he faced a dilemma, should he fill it like a bath or take a shower? He sat staring at the two handles, contemplating which would be easier, finally deciding on shower he laid a paw on the cold water handle and carefully turned it, water bursting out from the shower head and into his face. Flattening his ears in protection and closing his eyes in shock he was temporarily blinded by a wall of icy cold water, fighting his way out of it he shook of his soaked face.

"That went well…" Sam thought as he opened his eyes and glared up at the stupid shower head.

Staying close the wall and keeping his face out of the water he placed a wet paw on the hot water and turned it, the water going from icy cold, to a pleasant warm. He let it run over his body, the water soaking through his thick fur, making it heavy and slick to his body tightly.

"Now, how to soap without hands…" Sam squinted through the water at the soap that sat beside him.

He tried to raise a paw, but found he didn't have enough room to maneuver about and grab it. Growling in frustration he tried again, slipping his arm up and then try to twist it side ways, but just couldn't do it, sighing he gave up and hung his head in disappointment. The water fell over his head, large streams of water running off his jaw from thick strands of fur, the ears were laid back in sadness, the water starting to get in and agitate them more.

After a few minutes he heard the door open and Dean walk in, the curtain suddenly getting ripped open, steam spilling out and blinding him for a moment.

"Sam, what the hell's takin' so long? I didn't mean you stank so bad that you needed to take a friggin' half hour shower, ya woman."

He observed his brother, who looked rather pathetic sitting in a shower with a depressingly lowered head and sad ears, he didn't even acknowledge Dean as he interrupted him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Dean asked rising and eyebrow and leaning in to turn of the shower.

Sam finally looked up with sad eyes, obviously showing that he was really hating his situation. After a moment he pointed to the soap with his muzzle then went to try and grab it, Dean seeing that he couldn't because his arms couldn't maneuver that way. Dean sighed at his brother's independence, never did the boy want to ask for help.

"I know you can't speak the English language and all now, but you can tell me you need help in a series of high pitched barks and howls or something." Dean pulled off his over shirt and sucks, then turned the bath tub on and looked Sam in the eyes.

Sam sighed and gave up, he couldn't deny Dean's help, just was angry at himself for needing it. The tub filled high with water, Dean got out shampoo and grinned at Sam.

"After this I'll give you one of those cute poodle hair cuts." Sam responded with a growl, he could see Dean doing it.

Sam sat as Dean squeezed shampoo over him from the top of his head and down his back until he hit water. Dean kneeled on the floor outside the bath, trying to avoid getting covered in shampoo and water, and not succeeding very well.

"Alright Sammy, just like ole times now."

Dean ran his hands through Sam's fur on top his head, lathering the thick shampoo into a thick foamy substance, Sam clamped his eyes shut to prevent soap from entering them and scorching them red. Dean continued lathering Sam's chest then back, taking a few minutes to spike it into a nice Mohawk, all while Sam glared, and whipped out his cell phone to take a picture.

Sam splashed water at him, but Dean had already snapped the picture and danced away laughing at his own joke, yet not escaping the soapy substance. Sam wagged his tail at the achievement, sending even more droplets of water all over the place and soaking Dean even more, to his displeasure.

"Sam! Knock it off!" He yelled holding up his arms to shield away the many droplets of water raining upon him.

Sam let out a yip then settled back down, letting Dean finish soaping his body, then he drained the tub and closed the curtain as he turned the shower back on. Sam stood and let all the soap rinse off him in foamy white bubbles, the scent of shampoo filling his nostrils as he closed his eyes tight so nothing went into his eyes. After a few minutes he peeked an eye open to find he was now clean and soap free, he let out a bark to let his brother know he was finished and ready to come out, Dean obliged by reaching a hand in and turning off the water. Sam grinned as a quick plan devised in his mind, then he yipped again to tell Dean to open the curtain.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch." Dean mumbled as he opened the curtain quickly.

Sam gathered himself, then shook off, sending water all over every square inch of the bathroom…and Dean.

"You son of a! Come on! SAM!" Dean yelled holding up his arms yet again against the wall of water, anger tainting his voice.

Sam stopped, his fur still rather wet, and looked at Dean with a big grin, which was returned with a glare.

"I'm glad one of us is finding entertainment in this, I try to help you, and how do repay me? By covering me in your dirty water!" Dean grabbed a towel and dried his face, sneering as he found that it didn't help his soaked jeans and shirt.

Sam only wagged his tail and jumped out, heading for the door which he found shut, looking back at Dean he scratched lightly at the door.

Dean's face suddenly lit up with a big grin, he shook his head and stepped in front of Sam and crossed his arms.

"I'm not a fan of the scent of wet dog so…" Dean grabbed the blow dryer beside him and Sam's eyes widened in fright.

"I think somebody needs some dryin'!"

A half hour later Sam walked out of the bathroom, head low, ears flattened and tail twitching in annoyance.

"Oh, come on now Sam! Chicks totally dig…really fluffy, puffy dogs!" Dean was trying to hold back laughter, but with the sight it was pretty much impossible.

Sam sat with a huff, glaring up through frizzy fur that stuck out in every direction. He now looked twice his normal size due to Dean's butcher job of blow drying his fur, which consisted of him making it as fluffy as possible.

Dean changed into clean dry clothes and settled back on his bed grinning and chuckling at the sight of an incredibly fluffy little brother. Sam only rolled his eyes and jumped onto his own bed, snuggling up with his new fantastic fur coat for the night.

xXx

The next day had been worse. Dean had decided they would check around town one more time, the next course of action would be going to Bobby's if they found nothing. Sam and Dean walked down the sidewalk lined with tiny overpriced shops as they looked for any signs that the witch, or he friends, might be around. An officer eyed Sam suspiciously, approaching them cautiously with his oversized gut leading the way.

"Sir, this…dog, needs to be on a leash." He said roughly, looking at Dean with squinty, watery eyes.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw, Sam looked up at him with a ticked off look as well and there eyes met.

They were not amused.

"He's completely trained officer, trust me, he doesn't need a collar or leash." Dean gave him a fake smile, which quickly dropped as tried to brush past the man.

The officer turned around, grabbing Deans shoulder, at which he sneered and tensed, not wanting to really deal with this ass right now.

"That maybe sir, but by Ohio law, he needs to be IDed, with a collar and on a leash, unless you're on your own property. And this doesn't look like your front lawn, boy." The officer smirked, his mustache curling up against his chubby reddened cheeks.

"Alright chubs, I'll get 'im a leash an collar in a bit, but I got places to be right now." Dean turned to leave once again but a forced cough made him mumble choice words as he faced the officer again.

The officer stood pointing to the store they stood next to…a pet shop.

"Now, I recommend you buy him a collar and leash now, before I have to go and write you a ticket." He smirked yet again.

"What?! Ticket it me for my dog not having a leash?! That's ridiculous, you can't do that!" Dean yelled, anger now getting the best of him as he drew closer to the man.

The officer frowned, his brow furrowing in annoyance as he casually pulled out a notepad and pen, looking up one last time at Dean with warning eyes.

"Alright! Alright! We're goin', we're goin'!" Dean said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Come on, Sammy…" He mumbled, Sam's eyes widening in shock at the fact that they were actually entering a pet store to buy him a collar and leash.

The brothers looked back through the glass door as it closed, sending the grinning officer one final glare.

Some evil force was definitely having fun playing against them.

Things took an upturn for Dean however as the attractive shop worker, with a full figure and low cut shirt, came to dote over Sam.

"Oh my gosh! He's such a big handsome boy, aren't you?! What's his name?" She said, quickly going from baby talk everyone used when they made contact with animals to serious tone.

"His name's Sam, what's yours?" Dean grinned, putting on his best charm.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm Riley, what can I do for you today?" She said, brown eyes shining as she twisted her chestnut hair.

Some thoughts crossed Dean's mind, and it took a lot from him, but they were in a time crunch so he got right down to business.

"I need a leash and collar for my dog, can you point me in the right direction?"

"Aisle two, call if you need any assistance!" She waved to them as they rounded the corner, he shot her another grin and looked at Sam with it planted on his face.

"She can assist me anytime." He chuckled then stopped to eye all the collars.

And there were a lot of them to eye. Sam looked over the selection with wide eyes, never owning a dog he had never realized how much stuff came in tow. Hundreds of collars were before him, arranged by size, then color, then any other extras like spikes or diamonds. He faced the wall of restrictions that sat with a sound that sounded close to "huh?". Looking up at Dean his brother only shrugged.

"You're gonna be the one wearing it, mine as well choose. Even though I already know you're totally gonna get the girly flower print one, don't worry, it so does not clash with your fur color." Dean smirked and Sam let out a low growl.

He'd get revenge on him, he would.

Sam stood and strolled down the aisle to the largest selection of collars, which he would be needing with his now very thick neck. He eyed them and decided to got with the basic black, he let out a soft woof and gave Dean a nod at it. Dean came over and went to grab it, but his eyes lit up when he caught site of the spiked collar beside it, grabbing it he held it up with a grin.

"Sam, you would look awesome in this on! Not really you, but that's o.k. I'm going to be the one leading you around anyway." He smirked at Sam, who laid his ears flat, and brought his lips back in a very serious growl. Dean frowned and quickly put the collar back, grabbing the black one and leash instead.

"Fine, you didn't have to go all Cujo on me ya know." Dean said with a raised eyebrow as he headed for the register.

Sam only sighed and shook his head, his brother could be such a weirdo sometimes.

"That all for today sir, we have a discount on all brands of dog food today, interested?" Riley asked with a smile as she rung up there amount.

"No thanks, we're good, thanks for the offer though." Dean said, once again turning on his charm.

Sam tuned out as he watched a couple stroll in, a large and very excited rottweiler in there hands as they wrestled to keep the dog contained.

"No! Heel George! Heel! Stay!" The thin man, who was probably out weighed by the beast, yelled as the dog dragged him in.

Sam suddenly got very tense when it zoned in on him, its happy personality going to stiff and aggressive. It froze with its eyes locked on Sam's, unwavering and ready to snap at the slightest wrong move. Sam remembered hearing something about not looking dogs in the eyes, so he took his eyes of the black beast and looked at the ceiling instead.

Wrong move.

Sam heard a roar and within' seconds the dog was on top of him, jaws quickly snapping as they tried to get through fur and skin. Sam was caught off guard as he got crashed into and taken to the floor, but his fighting instincts took over just as quickly as he got his paws beneath him and pushed as hard as he could against the force. The rotty went flying, Sam's strength supernaturally much greater then its own, he quickly rose on all fours, snarling at the ready for a second attack.

The dogs owner was still on the floor, obviously shocked at what had just occurred, and the woman went to grab the leash while the dog was down for the count.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running over to him.

Sam was growling but he sent Dean a look that made his brother freeze in his tracks, the dog was back up and in a lockdown with Sam, and he didn't want Dean getting in the middle.

Sam looked at the other dog, who was fighting against the woman's weak hold, with a final pull he got loose once again and lunged at Sam, who was ready. With his powerful jaws he grabbed its neck in between his teeth and used its own momentum to take it to the floor. Once there he dug his teeth in and growled, but stopped right before spilling blood, he was getting the dog to submit without actually hurting him, a grab to the throat.

The dog laid there, it's growl softening as it turned to a whine as its docked tail attempted to tuck between its legs. Sam growled low and dangerously, warning the dog that one wrong move and his life was over, not that he would actually kill it, but it didn't need to know that.

"Get your dog off my baby!" The woman yelled at Dean, hysteria in her voice.

"Excuse me? My dog isn't the one who viciously tried to attack and kill an innocent bystander!" Dean yelled with anger.

Sam backed off slowly, the dog remaining in its submitting position as he stepped away and sat next to Dean.

"Least my dog knows how to control itself, can't say the same for yours." Dean spat, frustration flooding his eyes as all of what had just happened sank in.

The couple stood with nervous faces, not really knowing what to say as there dog belly crawled back to them and Sam sat with such great manners next to Dean.

"Come on Sam, lets go." Dean growled, Sam trotting next to them, attempting not to send a loud growl just for fun and then grin at there reactions. He was able to contain himself. The door rang loudly as the door slammed shut behind them, Dean mumbling with a major ticked off tone. They squinted as the summers sunset of bright light spilled onto them and a large silhouette fell over them, even though neither could see the face, the both rolled there eyes as the knew who it was.

Officer Jackass.

"So, did ya get him a real fancy color with pretty pink bows?" The man asked with a cocky tone, stepping in front of them.

Dean sneered and pulled the collar and leash out of the bag, he gave Sam and apologetic look and slipped it over his head, adjusting it larger as it nearly choked Sam with tightness.

"Sorry Sammy."

He clipped the leash on and Sam traced it from himself to Dean's hand with sad eyes, he met his brothers eyes which turned angry as he whipped around to face the officer.

"Happy?" He asked with an annoyed tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, now pick up your plastic bag before I ticket ya for littering."

xXx

The week had passed and Dean was gathering there things, they had run out of options here and it was time to go to plan B, go to Bobby's.

"Sam's a dog.."

"What?!" The gruff voice replied.

"We ran into a witch and she turned Sam into a dog, actually and oversized wolf who looks like a beast straight out of a werewolf movie, but yeah, he's a dog and we can't find the bitch. It's kinda permanent to, he's been stuck on all fours for a week, completely has his mind, unfortunately, but yeah we need your help." Dean said, eyeing Sam who was sleeping on his bed.

"You boys, can't ya ever not go and get yourself into trouble?" Bobby said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but witch's seem to disagree, so can you help us?"

"Yeah, bring him on over and I'll find something, I think I have a few books on the craft, When do you think you can bee here?"

"Be there tomorrow afternoon, we're leavin' in a bit, right after I wake up the furball."

"Alright, take care Dean, tell your brother to hang in there and I'll see you boys tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Bobby, see you then."

"Bye Dean."

Dean flipped his cell phone shut and walked over and sat down next to Sam. He wasn't completely used to Sam and his new form, but he was getting there. He watched as Sam's large barrel rose and fell slowly, now a bite mark remaining from the dog fight the other day.

The thought made Dean clench his jaw, damn dog had gone after his little brother, even though Sam had kicked his ass. Dean nearly had a heart attack in both fear and excitement as Sam took the thing to the ground, all his power and strength radiating through those deep roars. Once away from the town and back in the Impala Sam was grinning and barking, Dean smiling as he high pawed his brother, he had kicked some major rotty ass.

Dean poked Sam gently on the shoulder.

"Come on Sam, we gotta head out."

No reaction.

"Sam, come on."

Poke.

"Sammy…Sam! Come on ya lazy ass."

Poke...Poke…Poke.

Before Dean knew what was happening Sam shot up, whipped around, there eyes met for a millisecond, Sams angry and Deans wide with shock, and then Sam jumped a top him. "oof" escaped Dean as the air was forced out of his lungs by an oversized dog that had him pinned beneath two large paws in less then three seconds.

A silent snarl was on Sam's face, his muzzled contorted in anger as his large fangs gleamed mere inches from Dean's face, his eyes narrowed and gleaming in anger.

Deans face was frozen in fear, he held his breath as this unexpected outburst literally sat on top of him ready to rip his throat out.

Then Sam did the thing Dean least expected, his face broke into a grin and he made a low gruff noise that was his canine laugh. Dean breathed for the first time and watched his brother snort with laughter as he fell off the bed and onto the floor, his paws going over his muzzle at an attempt to hide his laughter.

"You ass! What the Hell?!" Dean shoved his brother away as he took in deep breaths and tried to collect himself, his eyes still wide.

Sam looked up at him with a big wolf grin, tail wagging furiously, when Dean only glared he batted a paw at his leg.

"Ha, ha, real funny wolfboy." Dean sighed and looked at his brother.

Dean ruffled Sam's fur, a grin crossing his own face as the hair fell in to his eyes but Sam's tail continued to wag at there fun.

Sam barked once, the message clear, Dean grinned and retorted with the usual.

"Bitch."


	6. Bar Fight

**Hey everyone, new chap that's a bit shorter, but it seemed like a good spot to end. Next one will have more humor, I had to stick another batch of action in though. This story still has a while to go, actually got a few twists planned, so we'll see how it goes. Let me know what ya think!**

**P.S. Please check out my new story "So It Goes", I promise greatness to come, it's the only fiction I've thought forever about before posting, I'd like to hear what all of you think! Thanks!**

--

Dean drove in the warm evening, the back window rolled down a bit so Sam could get some fresh air, apparently having fur made car rides extra hot. Metallica played softly from the speakers, Dean had quickly learned that Sam really did have more sensitive hearing, and when you blasted it, he not only got mad but it physically hurt his ears.

The sun was setting before them after a long day of driving, Sam had slept most of the time, and when he wasn't he was looking out the window with those hazel eyes, deep in thought.

Dean sighed as his legs yelled at him for sitting to long, he saw a sign for a place called "Hank's Place" a few miles back and now saw the bar was quickly approaching.

He pulled into the crowded gravel parking lot and decided to get a few beers and bucks before turning in for the night. A bark from the back seat told him the passenger wasn't happy about this idea.

"Sam, we need some cash and I need some beer, so stop your yappin' and either stay here or come in and help us make some money." Dean turned around and found a ticked off wolf looking back at him.

"Not my fault you're stuck like this and can't come mope in the bars, now you want to wait in here or outside?"

He huffed a sigh and looked up with a classic Sam look, then nodded to the door indicating he wished to go outside.

"Gotta find a tree huh? I know how that goes." Dean said with a smirk as the Impala door creaked open.

Sam hoped out, sending Dean yet another glare while stretching his front and back legs, ending it all with a shake. His brother sent him a funny look then a smile.

"I think you're starting to like this new you Sam, I mean it is more fitting."

Sam literally cocked his head and Dean's grin widened, he was way too comfortable with his brother being an oversized mutt.

"Never mind, you stay out here while I go get us some money…oh, and Sam." Dean said as he headed toward the front door, but paused and looked back at his brother with a smirk.

"Don't go stickin' that snout of yours up anybody's skirt, got it wolfboy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning around he trotted away from his brother, leaving Dean chuckling to himself as he went into the crowded bar.

Sam found the loud noises and thick scents of the place annoying, the overload gave him a headache that only silence and fresh air could rid. He padded down a path made by dirt bikes that came to the bar on, it was parallel to the country road that the occasional car passed on but was otherwise dead.

The sunset behind the trees, its orange glow now faint blues and purples outlined by the black shadows of the trees, the breeze was warm and welcoming as the stars twinkled through the dark blanket one by one.

Sam took a deep breath, the wonderful, pure scent of the fields and woods pleasant against his stressed mind. He had always loved the country, just never had the opportunity to stop and smell the roses, literally. Now as he trotted down the beaten path, he wondered why he never had, if only for a moment taken the chance to appreciate the beauty around him.

Hunting was a tough gig though, and it lend time to appreciate the world around you, Sam snorted at that, the memories of when he told his father he was going off to college coming back into his mind as if it were yesterday. That was ages ago, and for once he let the memories slip past his mind and concentrate on the present, the past could be a real bitch anyhow.

He came to a halt beside a lone oak tree, he sighed and sat, tilting his head up a bit to observe the night sky above him.

"Alright, it's been a week since I got turned into an oversized dog. We couldn't find the witch, so now we are going to Bobby's. He'll know how to fix this, he always does." Sam was sorting out his thoughts, wracking his brain for any answers that may lay there.

His ear twitched as he heard a loud couple stumble out of the bar, he had to admit the senses were a definite plus. He twitched it again, listening to the crickets around him, a tree frog in the distance, a car roaring down the road much to quickly but still far enough away and he wondered what else he could do. Being stuck in a motel and only having a town to wonder around, on a leash for that fact, he had never really had time to find out what his new form could do. Sure he had trotted about, tackled a rotty and scared the hell out of Dean, but he didn't have this much muscle and power for no reason.

"I wonder if I can stand on two, I mean I can't have these different looking back legs for nothin'…" Sam thought, swinging his large wolf head around to observe his rear end.

His legs were similar to a wolf's, to anybody who didn't know dogs they wouldn't have even noticed. But he saw his muscles were thicker then a dogs, the muscles between his paws and ankles especially, it still had the slightest resemblance to a foot on its tiptoes. His thighs and calves were thicker then any canines, making him conclude that he could indeed stand on two, which he would now have to attempt.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching Sam took a deep breath then pushed lightly up with his front paws, steadying himself uneasily onto two legs he found he was much taller then he remembered. He smirked as he found standing on two was almost just as easy as four, his balance and agility undeniably amazing. He looked around, feeling like he had surfaced from underwater after a week, when on fours he wasn't able to look around with the range hi did on two, and always felt somewhat off.

Now though, a rush of happiness and adrenaline rushed through him as he found his new form more exciting then ever before. He pushed off suddenly, sprinting as fast as he could into the wide open field before him, the speed was incredible as he pushed himself faster and faster until he could go no quicker.

The wind whipped through his coat, the blades of grass whishing quietly as he flew by and soared through the night. In mid run he dropped to all fours, amazed at the ease it took to go from two to fours and not even so much as stumble. On four he pushed himself faster, his powerful muscles carrying his body with such simplicity he felt he would never grow tired.

His heart beat strongly, blood rushing in his ears as he gulped in precious fresh, night air. Never in his life had Sam felt so alive, he didn't even know this kind of exuberance was possible, think it was even possible.

His happiness was suddenly severed when a call pierced the night and made him stop so quickly he almost fell flat on his face.

"SAM!"

The voice was Dean's, and it was desperate.

xXx

Dean really hated stupid bikers. Most of them were cool, got along with most of them for the most part. The other handful however, were big guys who hated there childhood and decided to grow up and be wannabe badass. They however, came off as cheap, arrogant assholes that should have been in banking.

"Look, I won fair and square. Just hand over the three hundred bucks and we can end this nice and painlessly." Dean said through gritted teeth, he had won the damn game over twenty minutes ago and the guy was still pissin' and moanin' that he had cheated.

"You cheated! I don't owe you nothin'!" He was a big guy, as tall as Sam when human, but broader with a large gut and grizzled beard.

"How the hell did I cheat?! Can I just have my money and I'll leave you alone to try and pick up what's left of your pathetic pride." Dean smirked, proud of his crack yet regretting it as he realized he didn't have same for back up.

"What was that boy? You wanna take this outside?" The man glared down at him, his brown eyes glinting past reddened cheeks with an angry glare.

Then an idea sparked in Dean's head, one consisting of a wolfy Sam scaring the hell out of this man. He was a genius, he swore.

"Yeah actually, I would, I think you'd be really interesting in meeting a friend of mine." Dean grinned again, heading for the door.

The man fell behind him, clenching his fists as his anger grew, his nostrils flaring like a bull ready to charge. He nodded to a group of two friends, who returned the nod and followed.

Crap.

Dean stepped out, the cool air hitting him in a blast against the previous smoky, hot air of the bar. He walked a little further, worry suddenly clenching at his heart as he found Sam was no where to be seen.

"So who's this friend of yours, boy." The man grinned, revealing broken and rotting teeth behind the grayed beard.

Dean really didn't like the way he said boy.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, trying to remain calm, but a tad of desperation coming through in his voice.

They came to a halt, gravel crunching turned silent as Dean listened for his canine brother.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Where the hell are you Sam?!"

The group of four smiled, the leader stepping up and grabbing Dean's shirt.

"Looks like your friend, ain't showin' to back your cheatin' ass up." He grunted, chew juiced spraying in Dean's face and rank breath making his face scrunch in displeasure.

The man pulled a fist back and Dean pulled his back, when a sudden howl rang through the night. Fear even crept up Dean's spine, the howl was more eerie and chilling then anything he had ever heard. Then he realized it was his brother and he smirked.

"Nah, Sammy's always got my back."

A large dark brown wolf leaped from the shadows and into the dim lights that lit the parking lot, a snarl planted on its face. A growl thundered his chest, making the man holding Dean come to a stop.

"Sam's a friggin' Dog? Are you kiddin' me boy?" The man grinned again and before he could react, punched Dean in the face and let him fall to the ground.

The next few moments Dean didn't really see, because Sam was now really frickin' fast. He leaped from the ground and landed on the guys chest, he did it all so fast that the man and Dean landed on the hard gravel ground at the exact same time.

To shock him even more, Sam looked incredibly dangerous, those puppy dog eyes were gone, and in replace a snarling, snapping muzzle that was mere inches from the guys screaming face.

"Get him off! Get him off!" He yelled with a high pitch voice.

Dean started to get up, when a guy kicked him square in the jaw with such force that his vision blurred as he fell to the ground, blood splattering the light gravel.

Now Sam was furious. His brother had just been kicked in the face, hard. Another guy rushed Sam, going to grab his scruff and pull him off. Sam however, was much to quick.

He leaped with great force, landing on the guy and slamming him on the ground, carrying the momentum he pushed off again and met the other man square in the chest, pinning him.

He snarled loudly, looking the man right in the eyes, never as a human had he ever been able to scare someone so deeply, and he was really enjoying it. The original idiot that had been holding Dean began to rise, Sam whipped his head around, remaining on the guy he gave the man a warning snarl to not dare move. The guy stopped in mid rise, fear rolling off as he eyed his other friend, who also didn't dare move.

Sam slowly stepped off, backing toward Dean and not taking his eyes off the men, they returned the snarl with frightened eyes, sweat glistening from their skin as eyes flashed nervously. Sam came beside Dean, who was on his stomach unconscious and bleeding, Sam whimpered and nudged him lightly. When he received no reaction he whined again and licked at Dean's wound, seeing no other option.

"Come on Dean! Wake up!" Sam's mind panicked.

He heard a groan then his brother opened his eyes, dazed and confused he looked up at Sam, who wagged his tail and gave a yipped bark.

"Sammy?...Please tell me that's you…" Dean groaned as he tried to focus on his brother.

A yip told him yes.

"Good, you kick their asses?" Dean questioned, opening his eyes a bit wider to see.

Another bark told him yeah.

"They give you the money?"

A low growl told him no.

Sam looked up, his happy expression suddenly going back to angry as he raised his lips in a silent snarl and laid his ears flat. The men had been creeping up and away, when the wolf turned on them they came to a sudden halt. Dean grabbed Sam's mane and yanked himself up with his brother's help, he stood on unsteady feet and swayed as he focused on the men.

"I'd like my money now, cause ya know…it is Sammy's feeding time." Dean cracked a grin through the steady trickle of blood coming from his temple and mouth.

The men eyed Sam then Dean, breathing heavily the considered their options.

"And Sammy here, well, he ain't the happiest camper when he's hungry, he starts getting' real shifty." Dean leaned a little more weight on Sam's, the world spinning slightly around him.

The guy considered it no longer, he whipped out his money and threw it on the ground beside the man and his wolf brother.

"Thanks, you have a nice evening now." Dean said with a sarcastic tone as he watched them scamper off to their bikes, then roar away moments later.

Dean put a hand on his head and let out a sigh, his head feeling as if it were splitting. Sam whimpered softly and bumped his brother with his muzzle, he looked up at Dean who returned the gaze.

"Not bad wolf boy, not bad."

xXx

They trip to the motel was uneventful, Sam was worried about Dean but his brother steadily regained himself and was able to safely get them to a new place for the night. Dean went to get a room, seeing the "No Dogs" sign, he cursed in the fact that he'd some how have to smuggle his brother into the room.

He paid with his fake credit cards and ID's, smiling and flirting with the young woman who attended the desk. He glanced around trying to figure out the best way to get Sam in, the last room down was out of sight from the clerks desk, he could easily slip him in there.

"Hey, any chance the lat room is available, I like a little privacy, ya know?" Dean asked politely, giving his most charming smile.

She looked and found the key there, giving him a grin she nodded and continued with her billing.

"Matter of fact it is, here you go Mr. Reeling. Enjoy your stay." She nodded and he returned it, turning around and heading back toward the car.

Sam sat waiting, he had a sudden eagerness in his eyes that Dean had not seen yet, raising an eyebrow he opened the door and watched Sam quickly jump out.

"What's with excitement, usually you're sad little puppy, you seem quiet chipper all the sudden.

Sam looked up at him and wagged his tail, the gave his brother a grin, suddenly being a wolf wasn't so bad, and he was glad about it.

Dean continued his questioning look then shrugged and let it drop.

"I'm not complainin', I'm good with happy puppy."

Sam eyed the desk, seeing it was clear he then sprinted over to the door, leaving Dean in the dust with yet another questioning look.

Dean fiddled with the key, cursing the damn thing until he finally got the door open. He looked at Sam, who was staring off at the distant field and woods, ears perked as though he heard something interesting.

"Comin' Sam?" Dean asked, opening the door more and stepping inside.

Sam glanced back at him, then at the woods, it seemed to almost be calling him, he could almost feel the dirt beneath his paws and the wind in his fur, almost taste that freedom again.

"Sam?" Dean's voice held concern, and that snapped Sam back into reality.

He trotted back in and Dean closed the door behind him, kicking off his boots and crashing on the bed he claimed his.

Sam couldn't sleep just yet though; he was much to full of energy, pumped on adrenaline from both the run and fight. Dean opened one eye and watched Sam, his new manner of pacing, looking to the window, ears going crazy with motion as he seemed to listen to sounds Dean could no longer hear.

"What is it Sam? You seem anxious." Dean sounded sincere for once, and pushed himself up to watch his little brothers reaction.

Sam sat and sighed, and looked at his brother, not having a clue how to answer him. Shaking his head he realized this was getting to him, he didn't need freedom or any of that, he was just fine, just the wolf getting to him.

"Well?" Dean said again, and in response Sam stepped closer and nudged him with his muzzle in reassurance.

"Alright, if you say so. I gotta hand it to ya, you totally kicked ass back there, man! I mean, talk about bringing out the inner Cujo! I was even frightened for a second there." Dean gave him a one eyebrow raise and Sam just smirked.

Dean showered and changed, he crawled into bed and shut the lights off, Sam jumping into his own bed and settling down for the night.

"Night Sammy."

A soft woof made Dean smile.


	7. Things Never Go As Planned

**I know, this update is long over due, but to make up for it I have a few more coming in the near future and only a couple chapters left, which I'm ahead on!Woot! Enjoy and let me know what ya think…**

--

The next day they arrived at Bobby's house in the early afternoon, the car ride silent compared to the usual rock blaring and brothers arguing. Dean kept glancing back at his brother with concerned eyes, something was different about Sam today, usually his presence was loud and expressive, letting Dean know his brother was still locked away beyond the fur and tail. Today though, his eyes watched the landscape pass by with an almost wanting look, it reminded Dean of a caged animal wanting desperately to be free.

"Ya o.k. Sammy?" Dean asked, eyes flicking to the rearview mirror and watching his brothers reaction.

Sam turned to face him, his eyes sad and ears slightly dropped. He nodded slowly, then turned back to the window, wanting so much to be out there running rather then cramped in this tiny car. He'd never tell Dean any of this, but something inside him, not just the wolf either, craved freedom from this duty. He had a taste during college but quickly it was forgotten as revenge burned into his mind after Jessica's death.

He shook his head, he had to stop this. He couldn't leave Dean, couldn't stop hunting, this was his life and he had to deal with it. He'd get past this hurtle life had thrown him, then get back to business.

The car bumped and rocked as they pulled into Bobby's, the junkyard full of many rusted out cars and machines, but a wood behind it all beckoned Sam.

Dean's door screeched open and his boots crunched on gravel as he opened the door for Sam. Both heard a door creak open and the brothers turned around to see Bobby Singer standing on his front porch, arms crossed, dark eyes glaring from beneath a hat and mouth twisted in annoyance under a beard.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said with a simple wave, glancing down at Sam, who greeted with a simple wag of the tail.

"Why the hell can't you boys just kill a damn witch? You gotta go and piss her off first, that it?" Bobby asked as he shook Dean's hand, who only sighed at the older hunter's form of humor.

Sam watched Bobby, the older hunter turn and face him, features faltering as he looked over his new form and the strength it held.

"We'll get ya back Sam, I found a ritual that will reverse this whole thing and get your boys life back to normal." Bobby said with grit determination.

Sam watched him, something about how Bobby carefully watched him made him edgy, it was as if now he no longer trusted him. The thought made his ears and tail droop in sadness, all he wanted was to go back to normal.

"So, I take it you found something then?" Dean said after the awkward pause.

"Yeah, took me all night but I found a spell that's supposed to reverse transformations of all sorts, should work." Bobby said with a shrug as he opened the screen door and let the brothers in, eyeing Sam's tail as it brushed past him.

"Should? Bobby, we need definite here, I mean we can't have Sam getting stuck like this, do you know how much he sheds?"

Sam huffed and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"It's the best bet we got boy! Now bite your tongue and come help me get things ready." Bobby snapped and let Dean lead the way into the next room as he shook his head in annoyance.

Sam followed, his claws clicking loudly against the wooden floor and his nose taking in all the scents that made Bobby's house so interesting. It carried an essence of earth herbs and elements, yet the hint of alcohol and gun powder through off those natural tones, mixing Sam's senses and giving him a slight headache.

Bobby and Dean worked quickly, making a large symbol on the floor that was a triangle and circle, Bobby set three bowls of different herbs at each point and lit them on fire, only to blow them out and let the smoke linger. Dean set candles and other assorted talismans exactly where he was told, throwing glances at Sam who was laying in the door way, his large body blocking it as he slept on the floor as the hours passed.

"Looks like we're good to go here, you boys ready?" Bobby said as he eyed the room a final time.

"Yep, you ready Sam?" Dean asked as his gaze met his brothers, Sam rose slowly on his feet and gave a wag of his tail, letting them know he was indeed ready.

"Get in the triangle and we got the rest." Bobby said gruffly as he opened a book, scanning once more what he would read.

Sam went in the middle of the symbol and sat, he kept his eyes on Dean who was pacing nervously as Bobby began to read the incantation. Sam gulped and hoped for the best as the words flowed over him, suddenly he felt dizzy and could no longer keep his paws beneath him. He slid down, the weakness pulling at him as he felt every muscle seem to exhaust and become weak.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, rushing his brother as he fell to the floor, Bobby held out a hand but kept reading, giving Dean a nod that it was o.k.

Dean watched, his brother now appeared to be shrinking, the large muscles returning to normal size, the fur disappearing as bones creaked and snapped, realigning to his human form. He grinned as he saw Sam's face appear, the muzzle flattening and a nose reappearing, his large paws became human hands, claws shrinking away into nails until his naked human brother was lying in the middle of the room.

"Sam? You alright Sammy?" Dean asked as he grabbed his brothers boxers and pants, then entered the symbol.

Sam stirred, slow at first as he lifted his head and looked up at Dean. He reached up to bat his brother, only to find he no longer had paws but human hands, his face broke in a dimpled smile.

"It worked." He grunted, finding it harder to speak then he remembered. Dean smiled and held out a hand to pull his brother up.

"Welcome back to the human world bitch." Sam chuckled and pulled on his boxers and pants, Dean walking out of the room as he went to grab a bottle of bber.

"Join me in celebration Bobby?" He shouted from the kitchen, Sam grinned at his brother, being back on two feet and no longer being covered in fur. He stepped out of the symbol as he went to grab a shirt, and immediately knew something was wrong.

Pain shot up his spine so hard Sam screamed as he fell back and slammed into a cabinet, glass slicing into him and shattering as he fell to the floor.

In the kitchen the sudden shatter startled Dean, and the scream emitted from his brother in pain made him drop his beer, sending the green glass about and the frothy liquid all over the floor.

"What the hell's happening to me?" Sam thought as he felt pain rip through him once again, then his mind began to fog.

Dean rushed into the room to find Sam on his back, his face contorted in pain and blood seeping from his back as some invisible force seemed to be torturing him.

"Sam! Talk to me here, what's wrong? What's wrong?!" Dean grabbed his brothers shoulders and pulled him closer, Sam's eyes were clamped shut and his jaw clenched as he tried to fight the pain within' himself.

Sam felt his conscious leaving, this rage filled instinct seeming to seep in with each burst of pain that rocked his body. One last blast hit him, making him shake and quiver as he realized what was happening. His eyes shot open, meeting Dean's immediately that went wide with shock and fear.

"Run." Sam said desperately as he realized what was happening, his muscles spasmed as something dark began to take him over, but all Dean could do was stare into his brothers now ice blue eyes, eyes suddenly filled with rage and hanger.

"Sammy…" Dean whispered, but it was too late.

Sam's eyes flicked dangerously, he shot up from the floor and was on Dean in a blink of an eye, roaring in rage he went for Dean's throat with sharp fangs.

Bobby came up behind him and swung a bat down hard behind Sam's head, immediately sending him unconscious and onto the floor with a whimper.

Dean breathed heavily, as his eyes wildly went from Sam to Bobby, his thoughts unorganized and in over drive.

"Come on Dean, we need to get him contained before he wakes up…" The older hunters face was solemn and hard, filled with determination.

Dean nodded and rose, the shock of his little brother attacking him still in place as he picked him up with Bobby and hauled him into another room.

They set him against a wall and Bobby ran out, returning only a few moments later with cuffs and chains. He latched them onto two hooks in the wall, then clamped them down on Sam's wrists with a cold click.

"That should hold him…" Bobby grunted, taking of his cap and scratching his head in exhaustion and confusion.

"What the hell happened Bobby?" Dean said, voice shaking with rage and on the edge of screaming.

"The damn witch but a counter spell on him. Get the body back loose the mind, once he stepped out of the sacred circle it went into effect." Bobby sighed and set in a chair, rubbing his eyes in stress.

Dean swallowed hard and watched his brother, worry coursing through his mind as he realized the wasn't Sam anymore, this was a beast.

"So, he's the other type of werewolf now? But, it's not even a full moon? Hell, it isn't even night!" Dean yelled, slamming a fist into the wall as frustration took over.

"I don't think he's cursed in the same sense… hell I'm not even sure Dean…" Bobby watched as Dean paced, nostrils flared and eyes wide as he thought.

The sound of chains rattling pulled the both from their thoughts, Dean looked over and found Sam awakening slowly. His head rose, those ice blue eyes meeting Dean's and chilling him to the bone, they were so un-Sam like, so animal like instead. His hair was damp with sweat and wildly fell in his eyes, blood from his back wounds and gotten all over him, giving him the appearance of a deranged psycho that sent chills through Dean.

A growl emitted from his brothers throat, low and constant as he bared his fangs. Sam sat up on his haunches, his back slouched as he stood on all fours and watched Dean intently.

"It's alright Sam, come on Sammy, I know you're in there some where…" Dean said cautiously, remaining in the spot he stood.

Sam's growling continued, his eyes flicking wildly from Dean, to Bobby then to the window.

"Come on little brother, don't do this to me, I'd rather have your furry ass back then this…" Dean said softly as he crouched down slowly, becoming eye level with Sam, but remaining feet away from him.

Sam tensed, his growls becoming louder as Dean neared him, he sniffed the air carefully and tried to sort out what came to him.

He knew this man, knew he meant him no harm, but he was stopping him from getting out and that meant he didn't like him. These cold, steel contraptions held him here, and he hated it. All he wanted to do was escape, hunt and taste the blood of a fresh kill.

"Come on Sammy, you're o.k., nobody is gonna hurt ya."

Dean inched closer, and Sam lunged, taking the movement as a threat and sent Dean back. Landing hard on his back and cursing in anger.

"Bobby, get the books." Dean growled, getting up and storming out of the room, no longer able to stand being in the same room with this thing that used to be his brother. Not because he hated it, but because it made him hate himself, and made him realize just how much of his fault all this was.

Sam watched him go, his growls dying away as the two men left him alone. He paced the small area on all fours, the chains long enough to allow him a few feet of give but not enough to do any damage. Time passed slowly in the small space, and with a final soft growl he lay down, and went to sleep.

--

**Muhaha! Evil twist and cliffhanger at the end, let me know what you all thought of it! :D**


	8. It's Not Sam

**Quick update! Yay! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, alerts and favorite adds! They are greatly appreciated, and to show it, I add quick updates! Enjoy…**

**--**

It was the next morning since Sam had been turned into…that thing, and Dean didn't think he had ever been more frustrated or exhausted in his life.

He sat eating his breakfast, his whole body sore from the events that had taken place in less then the past twenty four hours. As he shoveled eggs into his mouth, he couldn't help but replay them all, wondering what the hell had happened to his little brother.

They had quickly found out a few important things about Sam, the first being that he now loved food, and would kill anyone who got near him when eating.

After a few hours of research right after Sam had been changed, Dean had come back in the room around eight in the evening to find him sleeping. He awoke immediately to his presence and began growling loudly and pulling against the chains, brow furrowed over blue eyes and white fangs glistening in the soft lights. Dean decided the best way for Sam to stop this was to get used him, with that thought in mind he went into Bobby's freezer and found a large slab of meat.

Werewolves of any sort had high metabolisms, he would need to eat a lot and often, best way for Dean to try and reach him until they found something. Cooking it up he listened carefully for Sam in the other room, the rattling chains seemed to seize when he left and the growling subsided. Dean's face became grim as the thoughts of regrets and guilt ran through his head, all the should have, could have and would haves taunted his mind as the meat sizzled and spit on the stove.

"_Should have stayed close to Sammy in that house, not let the witch get him."_ He flipped the steak.

"_Could have taken her then, none of this bullshit would have happened."_ He stabbed the meat viciously and put it on a yellowed plate.

"_Shouldn't have let him get hit by that damn car, or attacked by that friggin' dog, it all should have been me, not him. None of this would have happened if I had done my damn job…" _Dean threw the steak and plate into the wall, anger and guilt filling him as the thoughts flooded his mind, his breathing ragged as his heart pounded hard against his chest.

He slammed another fist into the wall and kicked a chair, sending it screeching across the linoleum, startling Sam in the other room.

xXx

Sam sat up and listened intently, that man, or was it his pack mate? The man seemed very familiar, but he had tied him up and stopped him from getting out to hunt. He liked this man, he spoke soft kind words to him, but that didn't stop the fact that he was keeping him trapped. He didn't like being trapped, he was venerable, he was weak, he couldn't fight when he was locked up and had these cold binds that dug into his wrists.

This man was now angry, he heard him making a ruckus, but mainly he smelled food, and that's all he was interested in. Saliva pooled in his mouth as the scent of cooking meat wafted into the room, emitting a growl from Sam's stomach. He began to pace on all fours anxiously, hunger clawing desperately at his insides and making him whine in discomfort.

Things settled in the other room, he cocked his head and heard the man's breathing and heart rate return to normal, then he was coming toward Sam. He panicked, when the man got close he got scarred that he might be a threat, even though the man never showed any signs, Sam just couldn't fight the feeling of overwhelming anxiety and fear when another got near him.

The scent of food got stronger as the man entered the room, Sam greatly wanted to get closer to the man and take the food, but that wall of worry made him back toward the wall and begin growling.

"It's alright Sammy, I just got you some food here…I'm sure you're hungry since you haven't eaten in a while." The man crouched down to meet his eyes, but Sam avoided them in fear of what might lay there.

"Come on Sammy, it's o.k." The voice was soothing, it made his heart beat steady and the growls soften.

Maybe this man wasn't so bad, maybe he wasn't a threat, but indeed a pack mate. He looked up from beneath his hair to find the man giving him a look of desperation, his emotions were a wreck and just as scared as Sam. He stopped growling, the scent of food suddenly becoming much more important then the fear or worry as his stomach stabbed him with another pang. He inched closer to the man, his face softening in a small smile as he held the meat out in front of him. He sniffed the air carefully, drawing in the delicious smell, taking another step with his hands, the chains rattling loudly as they scraped the floor.

"That's it Sammy come on, I know you're hungry…"

Sam was now a mere foot from the plate, but he didn't know if he'd be able to reach it, he cocked his head in confusion and a soft growl of frustration escaped his throat. The man tensed at that, his mood changing immediately to something more threatening to Sam, his growl grew louder in fear as the man also inched closer.

"You're ok Sam, come on, don't be like that."

He stepped again and slowly put the plate down, Sam lingered back for a moment, then quickly snatched the steak with a soft growl. The man remained and Sam didn't like that, this was his food, he didn't like another pack mate near him when eating. He growled loudly in warning, but the man refused to move, he continued to growl and bared his teeth in one last attempt to will the man away.

"I gave ya the damn food Sammy, can't I stick around while ya eat?" The man said, his voice harder then before.

This upset Sam, now this man was showing threatening manners, he not only wanted to hurt Sam but now he wanted his food. He lunged at the man with a roar, Sam moved so fast that the man had no time to react and wound up with Sam atop him. In desperation to show dominance over the man he slashed his claws deep in his chest, emitting a cry of pain and the scent of fear. It sent Sam's senses into overdrive, fresh, sweet blood seeped from the man, and more lay beneath this soft flesh.

Before he could go any further though, the man kicked him hard in the gut and sent him flying back toward the wall. He scooted back out of Sam's reach and sat gasping for breath, his eyes wild with fear and the scent rolling off him in great waves, sending his mind into a downward spiral. All thoughts lost, and with only instinct guiding him, he lunged at the man again, growling and roaring in hunger, his scent so strong and delicious it was driving him mad.

The man stood and left, slamming the door on his way out and leaving Sam desperately pulling against the chains, his wrists were raw and blood seeped from the cuffs as they dug into his skin.

Slowly he began to calm, his growls dieing down as he finally stopped fighting the chains. Hunger still set on his mind he dropped back down to all fours, the steak still on the plate but now cold with time. He snatched it up and crouched over as he quickly ate it, the meat a relief to his hungry stomach, but not to his frightened mind.

xXx

They had also found that nights were worse for Sam, whether it be the curse of the fact that he slept all day, or who the hell knew what, but when ten o'clock hit, Sam was a mess.

Bobby stood patching Dean's chest wounds, lecturing him how Sam had probably attacked out of fear, like a feral dog would, and how stupid he was for not moving when Sam grabbed the food. Dean only grumbled and cursed as Bobby spoke and alcohol burned his wounds, but when a howl echoed through the house both men froze, fear and worry clenching their muscles.

Another sad, desperate howl came from the room, along with the sound of rattling chains and the pulling of metal on metal.

"He's gettin' anxious." Bobby growled, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Well, maybe if the lazy ass didn't sleep all day he wouldn't be so anxious." Dean said, the comment angrier then it was meant, but exhaustion and pain allowing it in his mind.

They stood and made their way to the room, swinging the door open they found Sam struggling against the chains and an angry snarl set on his face, the sight made Dean's stomach know in guilt and worry.

"What do we got so far Bobby?" He asked roughly.

"Same as before, this must have been one hell of a witch you boys went up against, I mean, to put a counter spell up that strong, takes some old , dark magic." Bobby said, brow rising in emphasis to show his surprise.

"Yeah well, lets just see how powerful the bitch is when I get my hands on her again."

Before Bobby could respond and howl filled the room, mournful and desperate.

"Even as a werewolf he's a whiny girl." Dean sighed and closed the door, attempting to cover the situation with humor only Bobby and Sam, if he were Sam, could see through.

"Lets try and get some sleep, do neither of us any good if we can't keep our eyes open while we read." Bobby said, he clasped a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a small smile of reassurance, that disappeared as he turned around and headed up the stairs.

Dean stood for a moment, listening to the desperate howls coming from his little brother, then headed up the stairs and into the guest room.

It was a small bedroom with two beds, Dean laid on the squeaky mattress and tried to sleep, but the howls from below wouldn't allow it. He laid there for an hour, his eyes wide as he listened to every sound from down below, worry making his heart clench and beat quickly in anxiety.

"Sam, you're gonna be the death of me, I swear." He grunted as he swung his legs over the bed, he stood and grabbed a pistol with silver bullets and put it in the back of his pants.

He didn't plan on using it, but if Sam attacked again he'd have to injure him so he'd stop this madness.

The stairs creaked loudly beneath his boots as he went down, the howling stopped as he came down, but the sound of the chains and growls still a constant.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry." He whispered, with that he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out the pistol.

He opened the door, Sam growled and watched him with dangerous eyes as he walked in and sat against the opposite wall.

"Can't sleep if ya don't shut up, figure if I'm here all you'll do it growl." Dean said as he rested his head against the wall and watched his brother.

It was odd to Dean, how this was Sam's body, but every mannerism and movement was something completely different. He walked on all four, his long, muscular legs bunched in what Dean thought looked incredibly uncomfortable. His hands now ended in thick, sharp claws that Dean had the unpleasant experience of seeing and feeling up close and personal. Sam's movements were quick and shifty, yet held a smoothness to them only he cold manage.

Since the last time being human, Sam's hair had seemed to grow much longer then Dean could ever remember, he remembered the day they had gone on the hunt Sam said he needed to get it trimmed, he was long over due, but add being turned into a werewolf apparently promoted hair growth. Now it fell long, thick and shaggy into his eyes and came down past the back of his neck.

The eyes were what threw Dean, even as a wolf his brother still had those intelligent hazel eyes that always shined with something human. Now though, as those ice blue crystals studied him, he didn't see one thing that reminded him of his brother, only a scared and angry animal that frantically wanted to be free.

Dean stayed there all night, Sam eventually settling as he fell into a light sleep that could easily be disturbed by the slightest movement. Dean went in and out of consciousness, his instincts always keeping him slightly in the realm of reality, never allowing him to drift off completely. His thoughts remained the same though through the whole night, as they had before this incident and as they always would.

"_Look out for Sammy."_

**--**

**The next chapter has MAJOR action and excitement, I'm in the middle of writing it now, and man is it fun! :D**

**Also, if you're interested, I did another Were!Chester one shot that I may consider continuing when I'm finished with this, Sam centric and all. **

**However, it is NOT my usual story in the sense that it has heavy sexual content, although I aimed for beautiful and not negative, still be warned it has a long sex scene that maybe not appropriate for all ages. If you'd still like to check it out though, the title is "Loving the Loup Garou", hope you'll read it and let me know what ya think. Thanks!**


	9. Pack Mates and Evil Things

**Muhahaha! More fun with whacked out Sam and angsty Dean! Don't worry though, I'll turn him back…eventually. :P**

**Apologies for grammar mistakes and other annoyances, I was so excited to post that I did a terrible editing job.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

Four days had passed, Bobby and Dean were not only sleep deprived, frustrated and going mad, but had yet to come up with something to return Sam to normal. Dean had spent every moment in the room with his brother, attempting to allow Sam near him, to calm the animalistic growls and get just a piece of his brother back.

Dean was sitting in a chair, leaning dangerously against the wall opposite of a sleeping Sam when Bobby came in, grief in his eyes. Dean looked up and met the older hunters eyes, the pain there making his heart clench in fear that some discovery damning Sam may have been made.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean managed out, his voice trying not to quiver with fear.

"Friend of mine, Dave Thomas was killed by a demon while on a hunt with his buddy, Rick Southington. I just got a call from Southington that the damn demon possessed Dave's corpse, he needs our help Dean. He's got the thing tied and knocked out cold, but he's a young guy, doesn't got a devil's trap or the materials to make one up. He's only about a half hour from here, so I thought we'd go help 'im out." Bobby sighed, rubbing his beard as he thought the story over again.

"What the hell is this guy doing hunting if he can't make a devil's trap, or hell have a book to exorcise the damn thing with?!" Dean's voice raised in frustration, angry at the ignorance of the man.

"The demon set the motel on fire, burning all the contents he needed and damn well making sure Southington couldn't send the thing back to hell by himself. Rick tried the only exorcism that survived, didn't take though. He was training under Dave, just a kid really, knew I should have talked him into waiting a bit longer." Bobby grunted at the thought, knowing very well he probably couldn't have done anything.

Dean sighed and stood, stretching his stiff and sore muscles as he thought things over. He did need to get out, as guilty as that thought made him feel, he couldn't deny the cabin fever settling in. A few hours away from Sam worried him though, all the concerns and scenarios ran through Dean's head as he paced the room.

Sam had awoken as soon as Bobby had walked in, but for the last two days he had given up growling at everybody, whether his throat was raw or he'd given up, Dean took it either way. He watched the two hunters with curious eyes, head cocking when the pitches and tones of their voices changed and lowering his head slightly when Dean got angry.

Dean sent his brother a glance and sighed, he knew he needed to go an aid the young hunter, but he really hated leaving Sam alone.

"We get back as soon as we can Bobby, and make sure he's chained good and tight." Dean pulled on his leather coat and slowly approached Sam, who merely backed against the wall and only growled slightly as his brother checked the chains attached to the I bolt. Once satisfied Dean gave Sam a look of apology, then without a second glance headed out the door with Bobby close behind.

xXx

Bobby and Dean got to the case as quickly as they could, finding Southington half beaten to death and the demon knocked out cold.

"I don't get it, if it's dead, how does the demon get knocked out? Wimpy son of a bitch if you ask me…" Dean grumbled as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"You tried exorcising the thing Rick?" Bobby asked as he glanced at the unconscious demon.

Rick nodded, face tense with worry and fear.

"I dunno what I was doin' wrong Bobby, read straight from the passage, but must be the wrong one or somethin'. Damn thing didn't even twitch."

Bobby nodded and turned to Dean, his eyes hard as he thought.

"Looks like we need to put the ting in a devils trap, or look for a different exorcism."

Dean quirked an eyebrow in questioning manner.

"Can't we just exorcise the thing here?"

Bobby shook his head and peered at Rick, his eyes indicating he wanted to get Dave's corpse out of here as quickly as possible, which meant hauling it back to Bobby's. Dean gave a glare of concern that seemed like a shifty move, he really didn't want to bring something evil like this near Sam in his current condition.

Bobby only kept his gaze until Dean finally sighed and turned to Southington.

"We'll take him off your hands, haul him back to Bobby's…"Dean drifted off as Rick gazed at him with pained eyes.

Southington was a young man, just twenty with a baby face and eyes to innocent to be in this business. It reminded Dean of a younger Sam, making the pain in his chest grow tighter as he thought of his brother back at Bobby's chained up to the wall in confusion.

Southington offered to come with them, but Bobby quickly told him to go home, and if he could, get the hell out of this business. Only a pained look and sigh of duty was returned, telling both Bobby and Dean he'd be back, given the time to heal and learn.

Bobby and Dean hauled Dave Thomas, a large burley man with a thick black beard, tough skin and was at least two hundred pounds of dead weight.

"Poor bastard, he was a good hunter too." Bobby breathed as they finished hauling the unconscious demon into the back of his truck and chained him down securely.

The drive took longer then expected, the hours seeming to pass by slower then Dean thought imaginable as his mind constantly worried about his younger brother.

Finally they arrived back at Bobby's, the two hunters quickly getting out of the truck and grabbing the unconscious demon under the arms, struggling along the way as they dragged him back into the house. Breathing hard and covered in sweat, Bobby swung the door open and stood for a moment trying to catch his breath.

"Come…on…just a…bit…further." Dean gasped as he struggled to step forward with the huge awkward man.

Bobby growled something incoherent and took a few more steps, that's when the demons eyes shot open, black pools staring blankly before and evil glint shined upon them. With a grin it sent both Bobby and Dean flew back against the wall without warning, Dean cursed, they were screwed.

xXx

Sam paced anxiously as he heard the truck rumble in. The man had been gone a while, and he didn't like when the man left, the man was his pack mate. He scented the air carefully, finding the disgusting smell of sulfur trailing back in with the man and his friend.

Sam growled and his fine hairs rose in anger and fear as he realized what came back with the man, evil.

He cocked his head an listened as the men struggled back in the house, carrying something that was dragging them down, it was that evil thing that smelled terrible. The floorboards creaked as they drew closer into the house, Sam listened to each step and waited eagerly for his pack mate to return.

Suddenly the stumbling stopped and instead a loud thud of something being slammed against the wall met his ears. He heard a low voice, one that neither belonged to his pack mate or his friend, no this was the voice that belonged to that evil thing. Sam growled louder, the room grew tense as he realized his pack mate was in trouble.

The only sound now was the groaning of pain and agony coming from the other room, and the slow, steady steps of the evil thing. Sam slowly stood, the feeling of being on two awkward and wrong to him as he pulled his arms back. Sam growled low, eyes flashing dangerously as gave a great tug. His bones jutted beneath his skin and he growled through the pain. He pulled again, quicker and stronger this time, muscles moving roughly beneath skin glistening in sweat. With a final roar he pulled, the I bolts coming clean from the wall and sending Sam forward back onto all fours.

He was free. Although now was his chance to run, only one instinct rode his mind, save his pack mate.

He cocked his head and listened, the sounds in the other room had seized, his prey had heard him. He crept forward until he was beside the door, the footsteps of the evil thing coming near it told Sam now was his chance to hunt his prey. He froze beside the door, every muscle tense and ready to spring as soon as his prey was in sight.

The door handle turned slowly, it's rusty hinges groaning in protest until the door slowly creaked open. The evil thing lingered out of sight for a moment, pausing and seeming to test the room before it entered. But Sam knew better, he was the better hunter, so he waited.

xXx

Dean watched as the demon held him back, his taunts making Dean quiver with rage. As he spoke though, a loud thud came from the other room, then another.

"_No Sammy! Not now damn it!"_ Dean thought, his eyes staying locked on the demon.

"What are you two hiding here, huh? Another weak hunter?" It chuckled at it's own humor.

"Just my dog, he know it's feeding time." Dean managed with a fake smile.

The demon opened the door and looked it, Dean bit his lip and prayed Sam had somehow gotten free, somehow he wouldn't get involved in this mess.

"Hmm, I see no dog Mr. Winchester, are you hiding another hunter perhaps?" The demon pressed Dean harder and he let out a groan of pain.

It stepped into the room, Dean cursing as it did so, only to hear a roar then see a blur of bodies, claws and fangs.

Dean watched as his little brother, his Sammy, attacked this demon full on. He snarled wildly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, his nose crinkled in disgust to reveal, sharp glistening fangs. He swiped madly with his claws, the thick, black razors slicing easily through the demons flesh, emitting screams of agony from the thing. He watched in awe and in despair, as his brother plunged head first into the neck of the demon. He almost closed his eyes, because the sight was so disturbing he didn't know if he could watch, but was some how drawn to.

Sam dug his fangs in, blood spilling like bright red ink against paper white skin, it quickly covered his face, his chest, his hands until finally with a scream the demon left the corpse it had possessed.

Dean fell back to the floor along side Bobby, he looked to the older hunter who was ghostly pale and mouth was open in shock.

Finally Dean managed to catch his breath and utter one word,

"Sammy?"

xXx

"Hmm, I see no dog Mr. Winchester, are you hiding another hunter perhaps?" The evil thing said smugly, as he did Sam's pack mate let out another groan of pain.

The evil thing was so caught up in its insult that it blindly stepped in, and Sam sprung with a roar. Arms out stretched with razor sharp claws at the end, he went right for the things throat without any warning. He landed hard on top the thing, sending them both tumbling back into the room where the evil thing had entered from.

Sam's face contorted in a snarl, claws dug into the thing he now realized was dead and gone, but possessed by something wrong and evil. The scent rolling off the thing upset Sam, sent his sense reeling and mind into panic as he tore with claws at the things face as it screamed in agony. With a last resort he dove for its throat, Sam just wanted this screaming to stop and he knew of only one way to do that. With a roar fangs sank deep into soft flesh, and as they did a final scream accompanied with tornado of thick black smoke escaped the things lips.

Only when everything had stopped, and he heard the loud thump of his pack mate and friend fall back to the floor, did Sam release the throat of the once evil thing. With the evil gone, Sam's breathing returned to normal, his heart no longer thundered in his chest.

"Sammy?" The soft voice spoke quietly, but still Sam flinched.

xXx

Sam flinched at Dean's words, making the older brothers stomach become sick with hate. Dean looked at him, every emotion amplified as he had just watched his brother tear a man to pieces, Sam only whimpered softly in reply. Dean shuffled away slightly as he stared into the face of his brother, blood covered and blue eyes shining, it was all just to much for Dean to handle.

It wasn't his brother, it was a monster. But why would a monster save his life? He watched Sam, waiting for the snarl and growl to return right before he came for his throat. Dean waited, ready for the fight he knew would come, his brother was a beast now, skin covered in slick blood, sweat soaked hair falling in insane eyes. This wasn't Sam, this was a thing of evil that only looked like his brother. The thought made Dean want to die.

To his surprise Sam didn't attack, only briefly glanced at the door, then with a sigh slowly turned and returned into the room that had become his prison. He moved smoothly on all fours, chains dragging loudly behind him until he stopped and laid down where he had been the pat few days.

The snarl never came, the attack didn't come, instead he turned and returned to the very same spot Dean figured he hated and loathed. All for, what? All for Dean? he didn't know, hell he didn't even care any more, Sam had saved him and stuck around after freeing himself. It was a win win situation in his mind. Dean watched Sam lay down with a softening expression, maybe, just maybe, he was getting his little brother back.

xXx

He glanced up at his pack mate, the expression of fear, sadness and worry making Sam whimper softly as he watched the man scoot away from him. He looked to the door once, but he already knew he couldn't leave his pack mate. He shook with adrenaline and rage as he slowly turned and shuffled back into the room, chains dragging with a unpleasant jingle as he returned to his spot. With a sigh he laid down and watched his pack mate, he could not leave him, not now, not ever.

--

**What'd we think? Reviews make me type faster...:D**


	10. Lets Start Over

**So that season finale was amazing…it is going to be one hell of a long Summer now!!**

--

When Dean went to wash the blood off of Sam he was pleasantly surprised when his brother allowed him near, not a low growl or snarl reached his lips as Dean softly dabbed the wet clothe over the sticky red substance. Sam just watched him with those eyes, those ever watching but expressionless ice blue crystals that made Dean's thoughts alter whether this was really his brother or not. Sam was crouching in the new animal like way he had picked up, Dean kneeled next to him with a tense face as he bit his tongue and thought. He needed Sam back, and he needed him back soon. Although he could be his pain in the ass little brother, he missed the geek.

Bobby was wrestling with the dead body in the other room, cursing and groaning as he hauled it by himself, sending occasional glares at Dean for not helping him.

After the blood was cleaned away and Sam sat with down cast eyes, Dean slowly and carefully unlocked the cuffs from his raw wrists.

"You better stick around, or I'll royally kick you ass." Dean said sarcastically as the cuffs clinked to the floor, Sam watched them fall with curious eyes.

Dean stepped back and let Sam have his space, his brother lifted his wrist to his mouth and began licking the wounds to clean them.

"Eww, that's gross. Not gonna let you live that down when we get you back." Dean raised a brow and Sam paused at the comment, then continued and Dean began to walk out of the room with a shrug.

Sam watched him leave, then slowly and cautiously followed him into the other room where Bobby kept all the books they were sorting through. Dean eyed Sam before sitting down and picking up the book he had left off in. Sam watched him for a few moments, his eyes curiously viewing the room before he crawled up on the couch and laid down in a canine like matter, eyes flicking between the door and Dean.

Bobby came in a few minutes later, face red and sweaty and brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Don't help or anything Dean, I got it." Bobby grumbled before sitting down in an overstuffed chair.

Sam tensed as Bobby neared, the softest low growl of fear rumbled in his chest.

"You're fine Sammy, it's just Bobby, the grouchy old man." Dean smirked and Sam visibly relaxed at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Good to see him more relaxed, and not running away." Bobby said as he flipped through an old musty book.

"Yeah, I think he finally had some kind of realization. Took him friggin' long enough, nobody ever said Sam was the sharpest tool in the shed though." Dean sighed at the memory of his brother, his normal brother.

They sat there as the hours passed, Sam not once attempting to leave as Dean and Bobby scoured book after book. Occasionally he would stretch his stiff muscles then lay back down and fall into a shallow sleep, Dean eyeing him every few minutes to make sure his brother wouldn't bolt.

As evening settled around the small house, Bobby raised his brow as he read and then turned to Dean.

"I think I got somethin'." He said simply, it took a moment for it to sink in before Dean's brow shot up in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, should act against the counter curse, however it may put us back to square one in which Sam is physically a wolf but mentally himself. Or…" Bobby read on and drifted off, "maybe we can find somethin' else…" He said quietly, eyes falling to the floor in disappointment.

"What is it Bobby? Can't be that bad, this might be our only chance." Dean said, trying to mask his desperation.

"Says it might mix the original curse and counter curse, it's a fifty fifty chance." Bobby replied as he continued to leaf through the book.

"Wait, so he'd be a wolf with…this mind?" Dean managed, the thought scaring the hell out of him.

"Maybe, it's not real clear, then there is the chance he could be completely normal…I dunno Dean, we probably shouldn't risk it." The older hunter rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

Dean thought to himself, his expression hardening as he thought of what Sam would do. Right now, he'd probably take the risk if spots were reversed, but he couldn't imagine dealing with something that was completely un-Sam like.

"I'll sleep on it, I can't read another word." Dean stood and stretched, Sam immediately rising himself and yawning, his fangs gleaming in the dim lights.

Night Bobby, come on Sam." Dean said as he headed out the door, Sam following him quietly.

Dean climbed the stairs and headed into his room, locking the door begin Sam to insure his brother would not escape during the night.

"You try an run away, I'll shoot your werewolf ass." Dean said with a quirked eyebrow, Sam just watching him as he went around the room.

Dean laid down to sleep with Sam in the bed beside him, the thoughts of what to do rolling in his head as he drifted off to sleep. He awoke a few hours later, not really knowing what had disturbed him, but he immediately turned to check on his little brother. Sam was not in his bed, but was crouched atop a desk by the window, his figure illuminated in the pale blue moonlight. A light breeze brushed his hair away from his shadowed eyes, revealing a hurt look of desperation as he stared out into the night.

Dean watched him without letting Sam know he was awake. His brother looked longingly out into the night, into the woods that hid behind Bobby's house and Dean realized that Sam wanted to be free more then anything…except he didn't want to leave Dean. The thought made his heart ache, and reminded him of when Sam went off to college and lived his own life, tasted that freedom. But Jessica's death had changed all that, set on revenge Sam rejoined his brother in the hunt, but Dean would see that ever longing look of hurt as he gazed out the window. It reminded him of a caged animal that sought freedom from its life, the same look he saw now.

"Sammy…" Dean said softly as he propped himself up in his bed.

Sam turned to face him, the hurt eyes not leaving as he met his brothers gaze, a softer whimper escaping his lips, and it was then Dean knew what he had to do.

xXx

"Bobby, we're doin' the ritual." Dean announced as he entered the small kitchen the next morning.

Bobby gazed up from the newspaper he was reading from beneath his baseball cap.

"You sure you want to risk it Dean?" He asked quietly, his gaze unwavering.

"I'll take it Bobby, Sam needs this, he can't stay like this much longer." Dean said as he seated himself next to Bobby, Sam climbing on a chair beside him and hungrily eyeing Bobby's bacon.

"Alright, we'll set up for it this morning, should be able to do it this afternoon." Bobby sighed and ruffled his paper, continuing to read the news.

Dean nodded and paused as he noticed Sam eyeing Bobby's food hungrily, rolling his eyes he placed the plate in front of Sam.

"I will be so happy when you're back to your non hungry self." Dean sighed and smirked as his brother snatched the meat and ate it quickly.

"You will suffer endless teasing as well when we return you back to normal."

xXx

By late afternoon the living room had once agin become a ritual space, candles lit, smoke dancing about the room, chalked symbols drawn about the floor, all with Sam once again in the middle.

"Déjà vu much?" Dean asked with a one eyebrow raise, Bobby returned it with a glare and the younger hunter shrugged at his own thought.

Dean told Sam once again to stay as he tried to inch out of the circle, he obeyed but let out a low growl of annoyance.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, you'll thank me later." Dean waved and Bobby began reading.

The words once again washed over Sam, his lids became heavy as he got pulled down into unconsciousness. Dean held his breathe as he watched his little brother slide to the ground, his long limbs spilling across the symbols as Bobby read on. The candles flared for a moment and a unnatural breeze went through the room, the smoke swirled around Sam and the seemed to enter his nostrils. Bobby completed the passage and a single strike of lightening went through the sky outside, a moment later thunder crashed loudly and Sam shot up, gasping for air and eyes wide with fear.

"Sam?!" Dean shouted and went for his brother, but a hand across his chest made him stop.

"Lets see if it worked." Bobby said, brow knitted together in a questioning matter.

Sam looked around the room, long hair falling in his eyes as he met Dean's.

"Dean?" He said, his voice cracking from not being used.

"Sammy, that you?" Dean said, not yet allowing the smile come to his face.

Sam stood slowly, hissing in pain as muscles sore from running around on all fours protested.

"Yeah, yeah it's me…what exactly happened to me?" Sam asked as he gimped out of the symbol, Bobby and Dean holding their breath until they knew for sure the spell worked. Sam crossed the line of chalk and nothing happened, Dean waited a few moments, Sam staring at him in confusion and waving his hand in front of his brother in annoyance.

"Hello? Earth to Dean? I think I deserve at least an explanation."

When nothing came Dean grinned and pulled his brother in a hug, Sam blinking in confusion.

"Ok, last time I was the one who got knocked with a spell, what happened to you?" Sam said with a annoyed tone, but smiled and returned the hug all the same.

"Its been a long two weeks Sam, it's just good to have you back." Dean released him and patted him on the shoulder, grin unwavering as he looked into his brothers once again hazel eyes and dimpled cheeks.

"About that, I'm now just kind of remembering bits and pieces…why is my view point so low in these memories?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, face scrunched in confusion.

Dean laughed and headed out of the room, his brother shuffling behind with a lost look and Bobby shaking his head as he closed the door behind them.

Once in the kitchen all sat with beer in hand, and began to discuss what had happened.

"Alright, so I'm assuming the first spell didn't go so well?" Sam said, sipping his frothy liquid.

"The damn witch had a counter curse, turned you into the other type of werewolf." Bobby said gruffly.

"Oh…" Sam said and eyed himself, finding his wrists raw and back covered in healing gashes, his bare chest covered in dirt and grime.

"Dude, you need to shower so bad it's not even funny." Dean laughed, Sam's classic glare making him smile even more.

They all sat for a moment, Sam resting his face in his hands as he closed his eyes and let the memories slowly seep back into his mind. His muscles were sore, and the pain made him remember more and more walking around on all fours, being chained to the wall and something else. He thought hard, the throb of constant pain in his arms and shoulders were from something he had done, something that made his heart clench in regret and gut go sour.

Flashes like a vision went through Sam's mind, the scent of sulfur, Dean and Bobby pinned to the wall, Sam pulling the chains loose, blood spilling everywhere, attacking a man with black eyes.

Sam gasped, startling Bobby and Dean from their silence.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean said, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

Sam breathed hard, the memory of killing that demon with his own two hands, hell his own fangs, coming back fully.

"…I killed someone didn't I?" Sam said softly, the regret and hurt begin to burrow in his chest.

Dean and Bobby glanced at one another, faces hard as they thought about how to answer.

"Sam, you saved Bobby and I from being killed by a demon…You can't beat yourself up for doing the right thing." Dean said, trying to catch Sam's down cast eyes.

"Dean, I ripped him apart…like a wild animal…and I enjoyed it." Sam gasped, the memory becoming more clear by the moment.

"It wasn't you Sam, it was the wolf's instinct to protect its pack. Doesn't matter how you killed him, he was an evil son of a bitch anyway." Dean said, voice low as he tried to calm his brother.

Sam sighed and sat for a moment, rolling thing over in his mind as an odd silence settled in the room.

"I'm gonna get a shower…" Sam said quietly as he rose and slipped out of the room.

Dean sighed and took another sip of his beer.

"Our lives are weird."

xXx

Sam let the hot water ease his stiff, sore muscles that ached from days of odd posture. Long hair that was slicked and wet with water streamed down his face and over his closed eyes as he thought about all the things that had happened the past few days, regrets twisting in his gut. Sure, it wasn't him, but he should have been strong, should have managed some kind of control. He remembered eventually getting used to Dean, but the feeling of wanting to run being so strong he could barely stand it. He sighed and turned the water off, droplets rolling off his skin as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He cleared the steamed mirror, his appearance startling him as he realized how long his hair was, how dark his eyes looked and how suddenly his muscles seemed much larger then usual.

"Huh?" He said as he examined his forearms that had seemed to have gained strength since last time he was human. Shrugging he went to grab his tooth brush, his hand reaching out before him when he felt a pang of pain shoot through his legs.

He hissed in pain as it rippled through him again, causing him to fall to his knees. He looked to his hands…and found thick black claws extending from the fingers.

"No!" He yelled, but a roar followed in frustration.

He began shaking violently, muscles began swelling, fur sprouting from every pore, bones twisting and popping as the realigned.

"_Nononononono!"_ Sam's thoughts screamed as the nightmare began to happen all over again.

His feet extended into digit grade legs, thick black pads sprawled beneath his toes and muscles grew stronger. He panted and growled in pain, lips pulled back in a snarl, eyes squeezed shut as fangs slid out and a muzzle lengthened. Ears tipped and slid atop his head, dark brown fur covered his large, thick barrel and a tail grew from his spine.

One last shock of pain went through him, so strong his arms grew weak and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sam! Sam! What the hell's goin' on?!" Dean pounded on the door outside, worry and panic surging through him when no answer came.

"I'm bustin' down the door Sammy!" Dean reared back and hit the door floor blast, his eyes falling on a large beast in the middle of the room.

The animal snapped awake, bright blue eyes opened and fell on Dean, whose own eyes went wide in shock and terror.

"No…"

The thing only snarled before quickly turning and jumping out the window, sending glass all over as Dean tried to desperately to grab his brother, only to find thin air.

He stared out the broken window into the night, a large dark figure loping out of sight and into the woods.

"Damn it!"

--

**Muhahaha! I CAN'T stop these evil plot twists that torture our beloved Sammy so! Let me know what ya think! Thanks! **


	11. Brotherhood Conquers All

**Wow, I REALLY felt like beating the boys up in this chapter! Enjoy the Whumped! Winchester fun! **

**Also wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews, alerts and favorites. I really appreciate them and they pushed me to write this story to a now own personal record of 55 pages! Not long for some, but it's a start and it still has a way to go! Thanks again, enjoy!**

--

Sam ran, paws softly hitting the ground as he gulped in the fresh night air, a relief to the musty, stuffy scent of the house he had just left. Instinct guided him, the woods beckoning him so loud he couldn't stand to be in that house one more second. He came to a halt by a small stream, lowering his large wolf head to greedily lap up the cool water, a cold rush against his burning dry throat.

The wind blew softly and he raised his head to sniff with delicate nostrils, testing the night to see what prey lay ahead of him. The delicious scent of deer greeted his nose, his blue eyes searching with perfect night vision through the trees as he searched.

Tree frogs sang loudly, crickets chirped as the stream gurgled quietly, the wolf was home. Pale blue moonlight made the woods heavenly, casting it in almost enchanted world that the wolf relished and loved.

Silently Sam took off again, the night to welcoming for him to just stand around. His sense went wild as every bit of information entered his mind, pushing his strong muscles faster into the deep forest.

xXx

Dean cursed as he gathered together his weapons, screaming at Bobby when he suggested bringing silver.

"He's my brother! No matter what he's become, I won't kill him!" Dean spat, digging out his tranquilizer gun.

"I know Dean, I'm just saying if you have to injure him to slow him, silver works a hell of a lot better." Bobby grabbed his own gun and loaded it.

Dean grumbled and rushed out the back door, letting the screen slam in Bobby's face, who only rolled his eyes at the Winchester stubborn streak that refused to waver.

Dean turned on his flashlight and picked up a jog, using years of developed tracking to pick up Sam's trail. It had rained the day before, the ground was soft and he was able to pick up scattered tracks, following the trail of disrupted leaves in between. Leaves crunched loudly beneath Dean as he ran, sweat began to glisten on his skin as his breathing and heart beat increased.

The woods was full of large trees, spaced out with younger maples in between that were low and continuously got in Dean's way. He cursed as he got whipped in the faces for the fifteenth time and stopped to catch his breath, leaning on a tree beside him for support.

"Damn it Sam, why the hell couldn't I just friggin' look out for you? Do my damn job right, then none of this bullshit would have ever happened."

A sudden howl rang through the night, mournful and sad with an eerie quality that sent shivers down Dean's spine. Swallowing, he started again, heading quickly from where he had heard his brother call.

"I'm comin' Sammy."

xXx

Inhaling the sweet scent of the woods, Sam loped on easily, tongue lolling out with a grin as he flew through the night in pure ecstasy. He stopped often and sniffed the interesting scents, occasionally picking up on a deer trail and following it for a bit before getting bored. His large paws carried him effortlessly, fur glistening in the moonlight, muscles flexing smoothly beneath a thick hide, he owned the night.

As the night carried on though, Sam found himself becoming bored. Although the wolf enjoyed the woods, and didn't want to go back to that stuffy house, he missed his pack mate. A hunt was no fun without a pack mate to aid you, to cherish the sweet blood and run the night away.

He stopped by a cliff, flopping on a moss covered rock that overhung the large drop and creek below. He stared up into the starry night sky, the loneliness in his heart beginning to fester as he realized he had no one. A wolf is nothing without a pack, and right now he was nothing. He whimpered softly as he recalled his pack mate, a howl built in his throat until he could no longer contain the sad song of sorrow.

When no answer came he rested his chin on his paws with a sigh and looked into the night with hurt eyes, wishing his pack mate was by his side.

xXx

Mud, water and sweat soaked every article of clothing Dean wore. His wild eyes searched desperately from beneath a grimy face as he continued on Sam's trail, listening for another call that would lead him to his brother.

Exhaustion didn't come now, muscles more then warmed up pushed Dean back to the days of training as he blocked out any thoughts of stopping. His body was that of a hunter, carrying him effortlessly through the rough terrain.

It had now been over two hours, and with each step his mind panicked a bit more at what was happening to his baby brother. Would he EVER get the real Sam back? Would Sam change back? How the hell had wolf boy gotten this friggin' far in two hours?! They had to be at least five miles from Bobby's house, and Dean had no idea what he was going to do once he found Sam.

He pushed the thoughts away, climbing a small ravine gracefully as he grabbed roots and stepped on rocks. Finally he reached the top, he froze as his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.

Not one hundred feet in front of him lay a large wolf like creature, its chin on his paws as he stared up into the night sky with sad blue eyes.

Quietly as he could, Dean reached behind him to pull out the tranquilizer hand gun he had brought. He didn't take his eyes off Sam as he did so, and cursed as it slipped from his slick hands onto the ground, cracking a twig and rustling leaves.

Sam whipped his head around to face him, his look of pure curiosity with perked ears and keen eyes. However, the look faded as his ears laid flat and a snarl pulled back on his face, Dean cursed and slowly reached onto his belt where his other gun was located, one that had bullets instead of drugs.

"Sorry Sammy…" Dean whispered as his brother rose onto two, hackles rising and snarl refusing to leave his face.

For a moment there was a pause, the night seemed to freeze around them, before everything exploded at once. Sam pounced toward Dean with a growl and Dean took his shot at his brothers leg to slow him down, and at that moment, they both heard the roar of a bear.

Sam hit the ground with a yelp as the bullet lodged itself into his thigh, his hurt eyes looking up at Dean who was no longer facing him, but the large black bear that stood behind him. Dean stared in disbelief, a bear, a friggin' bear was standing behind him after he just shot his werewolf brother. Seriously, "what the hell?" didn't even cover it.

"Shit." Was all Dean said before a mighty paw swatted him aside.

xXx

As the crack of a twig pulled Sam's thoughts from his loneliness, his pack mate greeted his eyes. Joy filled his heart as he saw him, but as a large shadow moved behind him, he quickly realized he had to protect him. He rose on two, showing his opponent his was just as large, raising his hackles and bearing his fangs as a growl rumbled through his barrel.

He paid no attention to his pack mate as he leaped for the threatening enemy, a roar emitting from the bears muzzle, just as he was in mid air a shot rang out through the night. Burning, hot pain seared through his leg, yelping he dropped to the ground, staring up at his pack mate with desperate warning eyes as the bear stood behind him.

The bear swung a ham of a paw at his pack mate, sending him through the air before he landed hard on his back near the edge of the cliff.

Sam was angry, rage boiled beneath his skin, his heart beat faster, a low growl rumbled loudly in his chest as his face pulled back in a snarl at this bear that had attacked his pack mate. With a furious roar he leaped from the ground, ignoring the searing pain in his leg, and latched himself onto the bears neck. Claws tore at a thick hide, fangs ripped at a broad throat, screams of pain and anger echoed through the night as the bear staggered to stay alive.

They were inching closer to the edge of the cliff, Sam watching it closely with pained eyes as fought the bear. He tried to push the bear the other way, away from the danger of the cliff and away from his pack mate.

With a glance he saw his pack mate slowly rising, holding his pained head and watching the battle with amazement in his eyes.

Sam winced in pain as the bear slashed at his chest angrily, claws digging into his flesh and covering them both in blood. The bear slammed him hard and Sam was pushed off onto the ground, the bear went to charge him again but he leaped aside to let the momentum of the beast carry him toward the edge of the cliff…and his pack mate.

xXx

Dean scrambled to find his gun, eyes going back and forth from the battle to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean dug horridly through leaves, he heard a nearing rustle and looked up.

Dean's eyes went wide in terror as eight hundred pounds of bear came flying toward him, not bothering to realize it needed to break. Dean went to move, muscles tensed ready to spring, but it was to late, he felt fur, muscle and bones slam into him with full impact, he tangled with the bear, claws slashing him as the thing flailed in fear, leaving large gashes across his chest until he freed himself…then fell back off the cliff.

Air whooshed around him until ice cold water hit him hard, pain rocked through his body at the impact and he struggled to stay a float. Blood steadily seeped from his chest, the lack of life making the weight even heavier that pulled him into the depths of the dark river. He tried to swim against the current, it didn't hold all that much strength, but in his weak state he felt as if he were fighting a wall. He gasped and choked as water filled his throat, he struggled harder but it was useless, he just couldn't summon the strength.

"_I'm sorry Sammy…"_

xXx

Sam watched his pack mate fall off the cliff and instinct screamed in his mind as he raced after him. He leaped with full force, not worrying about what waited below, only about saving his brother.

The word clicked into his mind a little bit more of Sam surfaced, only to realize that he was sailing off the edge of a cliff toward a river below. Air whooshed through his fur until he hit the water, sinking below before his paws worked to carry him to the surface. He searched with keen eyes and didn't sight his brother, panic clenching at his heart. He turned around and around as the current carried him further, his eyes wild with fear as he couldn't find his brother. Then he spotted it, a large mass floating not to far away.

He quickly swam over, paws paddling him effortlessly toward his brother until he was right beside him. He slipped under water, lifting his brother back to the surface so he could breath. He rested the limp body over his shoulders and struggled back toward the rivers edge.

Paws finally felt slick rocks and mud, as the water began to become shallow he staggered toward dry land with his brother over his shoulders. Sopping wet fur dripped water onto dry rocks, blood of both the brothers mixing with the droplets as they rolled off the thick fur.

Sam listened intently and heard his brothers soft breathing and weak heart beat, he was alive, but he needed help. More of Sam's mind began to surface, almost like it was coming out of a thick fog and he knew he had to get him back to that house.

He shifted his brother onto his shoulders in an army like matter, his mid section wrapped around Sam's thick neck, arms and legs hanging loosely off both broad shoulders. His leg was searing in pain, blood flowing from it steadily as he climbed up the hill, sometimes taking leaps and bounds when he could gather the strength.

Reaching the top he turned his nose to the wind and picked up the trail back. Limping in pain he began a quick pace back toward the house, wincing each time he put weight on his wounded leg, pain shooting through his entire body with each step.

But he tuned it out as he listed to his brother's heartbeat, the unhealthy slow pace pushing him to go faster. He panted heavily, muscles beginning to tire and blood loss beginning to wear him out with a slowing pace.

Hours passed as Sam carried on, never stopping or slowing even as his legs began to wobble beneath him. The sun was beginning to rise, the first soft red glow illuminating the dark forest in a warm light. Sam looked up and saw the house through the trees, making him push harder against the pain and exhaustion that coursed through his body.

He stumbled as he felt the change coming, but his steps didn't waver as claws thinned away, fur disappeared, revealing gashed bare skin, muscles and bones twisted to resume a human form. The weight of his brother on his shoulder became heavier as strong wolf muscles disappeared, but Sam clenched his jaw in determination, muzzle shrinking into a human face. Every ounce of the nights battle caught up to him as he set his bare foot on the porch step, he slowly bent down and laid Dean beside Bobby's feet, who had been watching awe struck the whole time. With his brother safe he collapsed in exhaustion, his vision swimming in darkness as the world faded away…

xXx

Bobby Singer had seen a LOT of weird things in his life. He had also learned that no family could meet the stubbornness of the Winchester's. As he waited throughout the night, he peeked out his back door hourly and he would never had guessed the sight that would greet him that morning.

He looked out just as the sun began to rise, and his heart leaped in both fear and joy as he saw a large wolf like figure coming quickly through the woods, a mass of a body on its shoulders.

"What the Hell?" He growled, quickly setting down his cup of coffee and running to open the door, gun in hand.

What he saw was a mix of those weird things in life, and Winchester stubbornness. Sam was carrying an injured Dean on his shoulders, his now blue, hazel mixed eyes shining in determination and fear. Gashes covered a furry chest and neck, a stream of thick blood trailed down his leg and Bobby really didn't want to know what the hell had happened out there. Dean hung limply from broad shoulders, his appearance pale and cold. Both were wet, Sam's fur shining in the glowing light and Dean's clothes showing apparent dampness.

Bobby shifted nervously as Sam neared, unsure of what he was going to do, but then yet another surprise took him aback. Sam was shifting, his appearance growing smaller, fur disappearing, muscles depleting to the human quantity and yet Sam didn't even stop. He stumbled as digit grade legs went to human feet, large cuts seeped blood against now pale skin and Bobby saw a bullet hole in his thigh.

Naked, wounded and with the weight of his brother on his shoulders, Sam staggered up Bobby's porch steps. Slowly and softly he laid Dean in front of Bobby without a word, then dropped unconscious beside his brother.

"You boys will be the friggin' death of me."

With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Bobby got to work.

--

**So what'd we think? In most stories Sam would be the unconscious one on shoulders, but I like empowering the boy, yet still torturing him! Muhaha! I'm evil, I know**.


	12. Uncle Bobby

**I am on a writing kick! Woot! Lovin' the reviews and comments, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was a joy ride to write! Here's some injured boys and mucho Bobby, this is my first story writing Bobby, so I hope I did o.k. Thanks for all the awesome encouragement everybody, you guys rock!**

**P.S. It's my Birthday this Saturday, so the next chapter probably won't be until Sunday, but I'll post it a.s.a.p!!**

**--**

Bobby treated the Winchester boys as if they were his own flesh and blood, no matter what the circumstances. That morning he had quickly gotten the two in the house, wrapping Sam in a sheet before slowly hauling them up the stairs one at a time and on to their beds.

He went into the kitchen and put a knife on the stove, assuming that clean hole in Sam's leg was a bullet, he'd need to dig it out. He went into the bathroom and grabbed handfuls of gauze, rags and disinfectants.

After inspecting them both, he realized he was in for a hell of a lot more then he originally thought.

Dean had three cracked ribs, multiple gashes on his chest and arms that needed stitched, severe bruising and what looked like possible hypothermia. He had been shaking a bit when Sam had brought him, but now it was worsening and Bobby knew in the back of his mind that a trip to the hospital might come sooner rather then later.

Sam had bruises and gashes all over, the large lacerations from some animal were thick and rough, blood still slowly seeping from many. A bright red hole in his lower thigh confirmed a bullet wound, Bobby knew he would have to dig it out before it started healing over, which would be soon if Sam had the healing powers of most supernatural creatures.

Bobby worked fast, stripping the wet clothes off of Dean until he was in only his boxers, he began to clean the various wounds decorating his chest. The room smelled of alcohol as he cleaned and stitched the eldest Winchester, eyeing Sam to make sure the boy was still o.k.

After Dean was stitched he covered him in layers of warm blankets, his shaking still troubling Bobby but not enough to take him to the E.R. just yet. He turned to Sam, clenching his jaw in thought as he considered what to do about him.

The bullets Bobby had given Dean were silver, but he never saw him load them. The theory was silver bullets slowed down werewolves, the blood sometimes having a type of allergic reaction. Although right now Sam seemed only red and fevered, Bobby knew that could get much worse if the bullet stayed in to long.

He went down stairs and pulled his knife off the stove, the blade finally heated and ready, grabbing more disinfectants and gauzes as he passed the bathroom on his way back.

He crouched down beside the bed, eyeing Sam once more before sighing and inching closer to the young hunters leg.

"Sorry Sam."

He slipped the hot blade into wound, the blood sizzling as the heated metal pierced into torn flesh. A roar of pain ripped through the silent morning air, startling Bobby half to death, although he barely showed it as he gripped Sam's leg and held it steady.

"Hold still boy or I won't get the damn thing out!" He shouted over Sam's scream, gripping tighter as he bucked in pain beneath him.

"Sam! Stop or I won't be able to dig it out!" He yelled again, seeming now to get through the younger hunters head as he stopped moving and breathed in raggedly.

Bobby huffed a sigh and returned to digging, blood flowing faster from beneath the flesh, finally he heard his blade click beneath the bullet and he slowly began sliding it out.

"This is gonna hurt Sam, but you gotta hold still or I won't be able to remove it."

He looked up to Sam's face an saw him slowly nod, his jaw clenched tightly with pain and determination. Bobby nodded himself, then began to pull the bullet it ot yet again. Sam growled in pain, the sound human at first but quickly turning animalistic, making Bobby pause for a moment and look up yet again at the younger Winchester.

His face was bright red, beads of sweat rolling down his skin, dampening his long hair as he clamped his eyes shut, his lips pulled back in pain Bobby saw fangs slowly sliding out. His fists clenched desperately at the sheets, thick, black claws now ripping through them, even sinking into his own skin until crimson stained the pale fabric. Fear made Bobby's heart beat a bit faster, he swallowed hard as he glanced over Sam to see reddened skin with slowly expanding muscles beneath the skin, veins rising up and mapping his flesh. He returned his eyes back to his tasks at hand, sliding the bullet up the wound faster, the growling rumbled louder as he did so but he kept steady hands until the metal glinted before him. He popped it out, the flow of blood following it he covered with gauze, stealing a glance at Sam, whose growling was dieing down as it turned to panting. He unclenched his fists, the claws sliding back, fangs returning to normal teeth and muscles calming as he started to fall back into unconsciousness. As soon as it had started, it had stopped.

Bobby said nothing as he poured the alcohol in the wound, and Sam didn't make a sound as exhaustion carried him back into the darkness of sleep. He finished up with the bullet wound, then got started on the other gash wounds. Most were already beginning to heal, and required no stitches, but Bobby still cleaned and bandaged them to prevent any infections.

Finishing up he checked both the brothers once more, Sam out cold and Dean's shaking finally seeming to subside. Sighing he closed the door behind him and returned down stairs, leaving the cold coffee and going straight for the whiskey in his cabinet. He grabbed the bottle and went to the living room, dropping into an over stuffed recliner with a sigh of exhaustion. He took a swig and shook his head, damn Winchester's.

xXx

Dean awoke slowly, every muscle in his body screaming at him for doing so. He found himself buried amongst many blankets, making his face crinkle in disgust at the thought of being such a chick. He slowly pushed them back, eyeing around the room that he recognized as Bobby's guest area. The curtains were together, beams of light poking through causing Dean to squint in discomfort and wish he were back in dream land with them three babes.

He saw a large form in the other bed, his mind suddenly going into over drive as he recalled the night before.

Sam going to attack him, Dean shooting him then finding himself face to face with a black bear, then falling over a cliff. Never a dull moment in his life, that was for damn sure. His brow knitted together in concern and guilt as he recalled shooting Sam, his brother was only trying to protect him and he had taken it as a friggin' threat, shooting him instead.

"Sam?...Sammy?" Dean croaked out, his throat dry and soar, the effort much greater then he thought.

His brother stirred lightly, the sheets moving as he seemed to be swimming through them.

"Rise and shine wolf boy, you're naked." Dean didn't actually know if he was naked, but he figured the thought would wake Sam up quicker, and he was right.

Sam pulled the covers from his face and squinted over at Dean with ticked eyes, his face blushed with what his brother figured was more then embarrassment.

"How you feelin'?" Dean grunted, not bothering to move from his bed.

"…Alright, considering everything that happened…that I'm still not all that sure on." Sam's voice was raw as well, his face dropping in exhaustion and guilt.

"Speaking of which, can you fill in what happened after I fell over the edge wrestling with Yogi, cause I don't really recall." Dean rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, then met Sam's guilty gaze.

"I ran after you, it was like I was in this really thick fog then managed to get through a bit more and realized you were my brother… and I had to go after you. You were unconscious in the river below, all I remember is grabbing you and getting back here as fast as I could." Sam said and waited for a response. Dean paused and thought over what his brother had just told him, he had fought off a bear, jumped off a cliff, swam in a raging river, pulled him out and carried him home all with a nice bullet wound he himself had caused.

"Damn Sammy, maybe you're not as big a girl as I thought." Dean smirked as a smile and eye roll came to Sam's face.

"No, but seriously, sorry I shot ya in the leg and all…" Dean went to continue but Sam silenced him with a wave.

"Don't worry bout it, you're a hunter Dean, you were only doing what you've been taught."

"But I'm your brother Sam, I shouldn't have listened to that instinct, I should have…" Sam cut him off in anger.

"What Dean, got torn to shreds? If that bear wasn't there to make me snap back to reality, hell maybe I would have gone after you, Dean you can't beat yourself up over this, you did the right thing. Beside, I'm perfectly fine, these healing powers come in handy after all." Although Sam knew he would not have attacked Dean, had in fact been happy to see him, he'd never tell his brother. It'd been a mistake, Sam knew that and would never hold it against him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Dean sighed and closed his eyes, exhaustion creeping up once again.

"Whatever Jerk, I carried your fat ass back here so I don't want to hear anymore of your complaining." Sam smiled warmly at his brother, then closed his eyes as well.

"Psh, my ass is not fat, and your mucho werewolf self was just dandy, bitch." The brothers shared a smile as they slowly drifted back to sleep.

xXx

The brothers slept the day away, making up for the long and exhausting night that had wrecked havoc on their bodies. Sam would wake up occasionally, his wounds aching and itching, and when he pulled the sheets back it revealed they were healing faster then he thought possible.

Afternoon turned to evening and Bobby brought the two dinner, eyeing the sky and knowing he had to talk to Sam again before moonrise.

The door creaked shut behind him as he set down the plates stacked with meat and potatoes, pulling up a chair he sat between the two as they woke up yawning and stretching, the scent of food bringing them to life.

"Hey Bobby." They said in sync, eyeing one another at the event.

"Boys, why don't you eat up before sunset hits." Bobby said, throwing a glance at the plates.

Sam tensed as he remembered that he would be shifting again this evening, remembered the strength the instinct held and how all of today he had felt the wolf stirring within' him.

"Sam, do you remember anything about this morning when I was patching you up?" Bobby asked quietly as both piled food into their mouth's.

"No, not really." He said shaking his head no, biting into a hunk of beef he cocked his head in a questioning matter at Bobby's question.

"Sam, you started shifting when you got stressed…But I think this might help be able to get rid of the damn curse all together."

Sam nearly chocked when he heard the news that he had shifted while Bobby was trying to help him, and he hadn't even realized it.

"Bobby I…I'm so sorry." Sam stammered out with a guilty tone, Dean watched with a tense look unsure of what Bobby was going to do.

"Don't worry bout it Sam, ya didn't even try and do anything to me, that's my point. You seem to be one of the few people to gain control over this thing. In both the other types you were in control, and this morning when you came back I saw you fighting it. Your eyes…they weren't the bright blue, they were a mix like a mind couldn't be chosen. Sam, if you can control this, I think you boys can take down that witch who cursed you in the first place." Bobby took off his cap and scratched his head in thought.

"What'd you find Bobby?" Dean asked with a mouthful of bread.

"It's only a theory but supposedly when a witch curses someone, they're immune to her other spells. I think Sam might be able to get close enough for you boys to kill her." Bobby said with a shrug, putting his cap back on.

"We gotta find the stupid bitch first." Dean sighed and glanced at Sam, who had stopped eating and had a distant look in his eyes.

"Find anything else Bobby?" Dean asked eating that last of his meal.

"No, not anything of use." He met Dean's eyes and they nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" Sam asked quietly, his mannerisms suddenly nervous as he began pacing with flicking eyes and a clenched jaw.

"Almost nine." Bobby replied, watching Sam with shadowed eyes.

He looked out the window and found the sun setting, darkness would soon be falling on the night and was unsure what to do.

"We…we need to find some chains…or something…" Sam said, his breathing increasing as he felt the change coming on.

"Calm down Sam, I spiked your food so you'll be unconscious the whole night." Bobby said with a dead serious face.

Sam and Dean both whipped around to face him, expressions shocked and speechless, he only watched Sam then glanced at his watch.

"Three…Two…One."

Sam's large lanky form suddenly felt very heavy, his knees buckled beneath him, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the ground with a thunk. Dean stared in mid chew, it would have been amazingly funny if not for the fact that his brother had been drugged…by Bobby. His expression froze with a one eyebrow raise, he looked at Bobby as if to ask, "what the hell?!"

"Did you wanna run after him in the woods again? Didn't think so, now he'll be out most night."

Dean went to say something then closed his mouth, went to say something again then only stared at Bobby in confusion.

"On the up side we don't have to tie 'im up, he should be out for a few hours, and I wanna test something here." Bobby said with a shrug.

"You…you drugged Sam without telling us…and now you want to test him? Since when did we enter Luthorcorp?" Dean said with confusion.

"He'll wake up eventually, I wanna see if we can calm him into having control. If so, he might be able to learn to shift at will, blocking it and bringing it on when he wishes rather then just at night." Bobby said watching Dean's reaction.

"Why the hell would we do that? We're gonna get him cured soon here anyway."

"Dean, you ever consider that fact that ya might not and he maybe stuck like this? Yeah we might be able to kill the witch, but I'm not gonna make any guarantees it'll work. I didn't tell Sam cause he can't let his emotions go now, he needs to keep his head on straight if we're all gonna live through this."

Dean stopped at that. He hadn't even considered his brother getting stuck like this, but now the thought was turning into a reality as he realized he hadn't been with the normal Sam in over two weeks.

Dean sighed and paced the room, finally looking to Bobby his eyes held the slightest hint of pain that made the older hunter sigh in sorrow.

"What'd we have to do?"


	13. Visions of Death

**Long break again in which I'm really incredibly sorry for! However, if it makes you feel better, I'm on the final chapter for this story, so I should be posting every evening until it's finished. Only a few chapters left, enjoy!**

**--**

Dean had not witnessed his brother shift yet, and he wished it had stayed that way. Night settled around the small house, darkness creeping amongst the forest and settling in with the shadows of the night.

Sam lay unconscious on the floor, his ankles and wrists shackled to slow him if he tried to escape, but the point of drugging him was to try and get him to break through, not run.

Dean watched with a furrowed brow as his brother began to move about, his skin glistening in sweat as his body began to feel the stress of the physical shift. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, so primal and animalistic it even chilled Dean to the bone. He heard cracking first, and saw bones squirming and changing beneath flesh and muscles. Sam tried to fight through the drugs but still remained asleep as his body grew, muscles swelled and thickened and dark brown fur spread across his body.

Dean bit his lip nervously as he watched his brothers face go from human to wolf. A loud snap echoed through the air as a muzzle extended, bearing sharp teeth and large fangs that could rip through steel. His hands turned to paws, rough black pads surfacing over soft skin, pointed dark claws extending as muscles and bone realigned themselves to fit a new form.

With the shift complete Dean felt acidic bile rise in the back of his throat, the bitter taste accompanying the hatred he now had even more for the bitch who had done this to his brother. He saw before him his little brother, the kid he had sworn to protect and take care of, only now the furry mass of a wolf mocked those words with the witch's wraith.

A deep growl brought him out of his thoughts, he looked to Sam and found his brothers bright blue eyes staring dead at him, a look of anger glazing them in an animalistic manner.

"Wakey, wakey Sammy." Dean chuckled nervously, trying to shake away the fear the clenched at his heart.

The growl rumbled louder, chains rattled as he struggled against them furiously trying to get to Dean and Bobby.

"Well Bobby, what's your masterful plan to try and get through to Sparky here?" Dean sighed, annoyance showing through even though the hurt of his brother not recognizing him ate at him.

Bobby rolled his eye and sighed, obviously annoyed at Dean and his bull headedness.

"For God's sake Dean! He has saved you how many times when he's like this? I'm sure it won't take you that long to get through to him, just talk to the 'im!" Bobby shook his head, exited and slammed the door behind him leaving Dean stunned and Sam with his head cocked in curiosity at what had just happened.

Dean ran a hand nervously through his hair, then turned to face Sam who had stilled and was watching him silently.

"Hey Sammy, how's it goin'?"

The wolf perked his ears and watched Dean, the anger fading from his eyes.

"Stupid question, huh? Now, I know I said no chick flick moments and all, but I never really did get the chance to thank you for saving my ass so many times these past few weeks. You make a good guard dog at least." Dean smiled sadly, taking a seat against the wall.

Sam continued to watch him, chin resting on his paws as he flicked his ears back and forth carefully listening to Dean's voice, allowing the familiarity wash over him soothingly.

"I have to say though, I miss my geek boy side kick, I haven't had the real you in so friggin' long man, it's insane. I'm kinda lost without you Sammy, I mean when you were gone away at college I missed you more then all hell, but that was so different…Now you're here, but you're suffering, I never wanted this for you Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean felt hot tears prick at his eyes as the memories of the last two years washed over him, the happiness of getting Sam back, but knowing the price of Jessica's death was much to high.

"I'm ramblin ' Sam, you said I always do that when I'm really trying to hide my emotions or some pansy shit like that. Or, as you once said, I turn into an emotionless dick who nobody likes, your comebacks are some fine work let me say…" Dean said sarcastically, hope rising as Sam cocked him head at his name again, his body language showing confusion yet relaxing as the animal slowly receded back into the cage of his mind.

"Sammy, can you understand me? Sam?" Dean questioned as the wolf let out a whimper, pawing at his head like it was in pain, whimpers suddenly turning into loud yips of pain as Sam his mind was slammed by a vision.

Dean rushed up next his little brother, his protective instinct over riding the fear as he saw his sibling in peril.

Sam yelped in pain, desperately clawing at his head trying to rid his mind of the agony the vision brought him…and all Dean could do was watch and wait.

xXx

The warehouse was huge, the doors slightly open let in a breeze, one that smelled of a lake with the slightest scent of the city lingering. A faded yellow and red sign, peeling paint and cracked wood indicated it had long been abandoned since the last time someone had read its message of, "Meantor on the Lake Loading Docks, warehouse 10".

Dean and the witch stood in the center of the room, the witch looking nervous as Dean held a gun to her head, his cocky grin upon his face as he got ready to pull the trigger. As his finger pulled it back though, an explosion went out beneath his feet, sending him flying into the wall behind him, a loud crack making Sam's gut clench in horror. He slid down the wall, blood trailing behind him as dead eyes, open and lifeless stared coldly at Sam and the witch.

A cackle of laughter echoed all around him, the witch and he magic's getting the best of the Winchesters yet again. Anger and rage boiled within Sam, his vision suddenly blurred as he felt himself change, felt power surge with great swells within' him.

In a blink he was on top of her, fangs digging into her throat and tearing at precious arties. Blood was everywhere, over her dead, pale and lifeless face that watched him with quiet eyes. It was all over his paws, his muzzle, it covered his eyes and turned his vision into a sea of red. As the red washed over him and the blood tasted sweet in his mouth, he let it all go, and let the evil of the world consume his heart…

Sam gasped back into reality, the vision fading away as the pain in his head seemed to grow from its lasting affects. He breathed hard, trying to get his surrounding and grasp what was going on, her tried to get up but found himself bound and unable to move. He shook his head, trying to clear his blurry vision and found his hands…no his paws were chained.

He felt something holding on desperately to his shoulder, the grip firm and strong as though it were clinging to him for dear life.

"Sammy? That you?" Dean's voice had never been such a relief, such a welcoming thing.

He looked to his brother, worried eyes watching him as their eyes met, Sam whimpered softly and wagged his tail letting Dean know it was indeed him. A smile broke over Dean's face and he ran a hand over Sam's face in concern. Bobby stood behind him, watching as the brothers seemed to yet again find each other.

"I was worried about you there for a moment, was it a vision?" Dean asked, reaching behind him and grabbing the keys for Sam's bounds.

Sam nodded, watching as Dean unlocked the locks and removed the chains, then did the same on his back legs that were also bound and hobbled.

"Any idea what it was about?" Dean asked as he moved back by Sam, sitting next to him on the floor.

Sam nodded slowly and looked up at Dean with hurt eyes, fully back to hazel his brother also noted.

"Well?" Dean asked, not fully understanding.

Sam put a paw on Dean's chest, then met his eyes with such worry and concern it made Dean shift nervously.

"It was about…me?" Dean said, taking a deep breath as it sunk in, Sam's vision usually consisted of death and all.

Sam nodded and sighed, fatigue pulling at his mind but sleep would refuse to come as worry ate at his gut.

"You can tell me about it in the morning, right now how bout we get some sleep?" Dean asked, a concerned look washing over him as his brother simply nodded with a distraught look.

Bobby nodded to the boys and left, knowing Dean had gotten Sam back once again, but with the price of a vision that had clearly torn the boy apart.

Dean got into his own bed, his eyes not leaving Sam who had still not moved from the spot where he had fallen. His eyes seemed to grow heavy as he finally seemed to drift off into an exhausted sleep, Dean watched as he lay there, not allowing sleep to come to his mind that swam in endless thoughts.

Tomorrow Sam would tell him of the vision he had, they would figure this whole thing off…then they were going to go and kill that stupid bitch.

xXx

Sam slowly opened his eyes, observing the room around him as he lay on the cold, hard floor that he had slept on the entire night. Memories of the evening returned, recalling Bobby had drugged him, he had woken up and had been attempting to grab hold of the beast in his mind when a terrible vision of Dean dying had grabbed hold of him. The vision had brought him back to the surface of his own mind, but with that came the horrid pain and emotions of the whole ordeal.

Sam pushed himself up, amazed that some of his boxers had actually remained but he couldn't say the same for his jeans and shirt. He eyed the bed and saw Dean was sleeping soundly, hand on the knife beneath his pillow as always. Quickly he changed and went down stairs, the old house creaking loudly beneath his large frame as he navigated himself toward the small kitchen.

Sam halted himself in the kitchen, something was different about himself today, yet he couldn't place what it was exactly. He breathed in deep, taking in all the delicate scents, listened carefully and found he could hear Bobby's quiet snores and Dean's soft breathing.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, when a wolf he had the great senses, but this was the first time he was able to carry them over as a human. He stood for a moment, concentrating on various things and tuning into them, amazed at the ability to hear and smell things not comprehendible to the normal human.

He sighed and slouched down as the realization of how much of a freak he really was sunk in, if being a hunter and physic wasn't enough, he now had werewolf to add the list. And most people thought having one toe longer then the other was weird…

He shook away the thoughts and returned to his original task, with pen in hand he began to write out the details of the vision he clearly recalled. The thought of Dean dying made his stomach twist in nervous knots, with jaw clenched in determination he pulled out his laptop and started researching Meantor on the Lake boarding docks.

An hour later Dean came down, eyes half open as he searched for coffee and only acknowledged Sam with a grunt. Sam chuckled as he handed the half dead Dean a cup of hot coffee, a grunt and nod his only thanks.

He didn't want to talk about his vision, just thinking about it made bile rise in the back of his throat. He knew that Dean wouldn't just follow without reason though, and he would be wanting to know what exactly had torn so harshly at his brother.

"So…what was the vision last night? One having to do with me…I'm assuming in peril?" Dean asked, eyes opening a little more as he focused on his younger sibling.

"I saw you and the witch facing off, you were about to shoot her when she…killed you. I…I went after her then, killed her as…as a wolf. Before she killed you though I saw a sign behind her, Meantor on the Lake Boarding Docks, warehouse 10. It's an old abandoned town near Cleveland Ohio, she's probably been hiding out in the area." Sam rubbed his hands over his face, eyes burned and tired from staring at the computer screen.

"Oh, well at least we found the bitch." Dean shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam sighed, worry still nagging the back of his mind.

"Sam, I'm not gonna die. You got a warning, so we'll just make sure it doesn't happen, alright?" Dean looked at his brother, waiting for a response.

Sam nodded in agreement, they had stopped his visions before and he would be damn sure to not allow this one to come true, not matter what.

"So, to Cleveland Ohio it is then?" Dean grinned, ready to once again hit the road with his brother and return things back to normal.

"Looks like it, I'm sure Bobby will be glad to get us out of his hair anyway." Sam smiled as Bobby entered the room.

"Damn straight, you boys have a knack at making my life chaotic." Bobby gave them his usual annoyed but loved look, taking a cup of coffee for himself as he did so.

"Well, we better get packin' if we plan on getting to Cleveland by tomorrow, gotta long

ahead of us." Dean said, taking the last sip of his drink and turning to Sam.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll be right there." Sam said, a smile flicking quickly before fading away. Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but shrugged it off and headed up the stairs.

Bobby looked at Sam with a concerned look, he knew the boy wanted to talk to him alone, he just wondered why.

"What is it Sam?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Bobby, last night I had a vision that witch killed Dean, set an explosive out from under his feet and sent him flying into a wall. Do you think she's to powerful for us?" Sam asked with eyebrows knit in worry.

Bobby considered it, then shook his head in honesty.

"Nah, Sam they way you two protect each other I dunno what the Hell it would take to get through that force, sure as hell not some which that can throw a few explosions out there." Bobby smiled at Sam, the younger hunter relaxing at the reassuring words.

"Thanks Bobby, oh…and uh, one more thing. The wolf sense, I seem to…well, be able to use them as a human, what do you think it means?" Sam asked nervously, fearing the older mans reaction.

"I'd guess it means you're in control now, if you can do that, what's stopping you from using a human mind with the wolf form?" Bobby asked, eyeing Sam as he considered it.

"I hope so, well I better go help Dean pack…Thanks Bobby." With that he stood and gave Bobby a nod before heading up the stairs.

Bobby only smiled softly, he sure was gonna miss those boys.


	14. Rescue the Innocent

**One more quick adventure before we get to the witch hunting! Enjoy! :D**

**--**

Sam slept soundly to the low rumble of the Impalas engine, Dean sliding a concerned glance in his younger brothers direction to make sure he was still ok.

They had left Bobby's that morning, the older hunter glad to see the hope that may lay at the end of their trail, and glad to get the two out of his house. Dean chuckled at the memory of Bobby's usual annoyed face as they pulled away, that man killed him sometimes.

Afternoon came and Dean pulled over into a rest stop, his bladder no longer able to wait for a restaurant at dinner time. The car halted and Sam blinked open his eyes, he stretched and rubbed his eyes in sleepiness as Dean got out of the car.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty…or beast in your case. I got take a leak, you good here?" Dean questioned, Sam only nodding groggily in response.

Sam sat in the car trying to fully wake up, looking around and taking in the scenery at the small high way rest stop. It consisted of restrooms and a vending machine, but the main purpose it was here was because it was attached to the state park. The sign stated it was the next drive way a quarter of a mile down the road.

A woman suddenly stepped in front of Sam, her face pale and sweaty as frantic eyes searched him quickly.

"Have you seen my daughter?! She's only four, I can't find her!" The woman talked hysterically as she seemed to try and look into the back of the Impala.

"No, when was the last time you saw her?" Sam asked, suddenly wide awake as he got out of the car to try and help the woman.

"About twenty minutes ago, I saw her go into the bathroom and when I went to get her she was gone! Oh God…" Tears started to spring from the woman's eyes and Sam laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, what's your daughters name?" Sam spoke softly, trying to calm her nerves.

"Zooey, her name's Zooey. Where could she be?!"

"Was there another exit from the bathroom?" Sam looked around to see Dean coming toward him with a concerned look.

"Let me go look, can you ask around for me while I do that sir?" She seemed to be pulling herself together, her eyes met with Sam's and he nodded in agreement.

"Sure, just call me Sam by the way, and this is my brother Dean, will help you find her Miss." Dean gave Sam a questioning look and he responded with desperate puppy dog eyes no older sibling could resist.

"Thank you so much, I'm Jenny by the way, but please, just ask if they've seen my daughter." With that she hurried off to the bathroom, leaving Sam and Dean to themselves.

"What's up?" Dean asked softly, his voice laced with worry.

"her four year old daughter's missing, I think we can help." Sam said simply, starting off toward the bathrooms.

"Uh, Sam I know we are good at tracking, but what makes you think we can find a four year old girl?" Dean asked as he eyed the parking lot.

"Because…because, just trust me, ok?" Sam said simply, making Dean send him an annoyed look.

Sam rounded the corner of the bathrooms and found there was another exit, and the back door to the ladies room was ajar. Jenny suddenly came out, her red hair frazzled and green eyes even more frantic then before.

"Do you think she came out this way?" She asked looking around quickly.

"Might have, Dean go ask people up front, I'll take a look in these woods back here, Jenny start calling her to see if she's in hearing range." Sam said as he headed toward the quiet woods, the scents and sounds seeming to beckon him

Jenny yelled loudly for her daughter and Sam halted to listen carefully, the echoes remaining in his ears much longer then for most humans. He stood for a moment, sniffing the air carefully while his ears strained to listen for the slightest noise.

The smallest cry came from off in the distance, his heart leapt in joy and his senses went into overdrive as adrenaline coursed through his body. On high alert the sound seemed to get louder, until it was crystal clear and he heard the smaller whimpers of help from a small girl off a ways to his left.

"This way." Sam said, his voice almost a growl from the wolf he was allowing to surface and aid him.

He sniffed carefully, the scent of cookies and fabric softener cut thickly through the natural scents and was a clear trail for him to follow. He picked up a jog and wound quickly through the trees, Jenny trying desperately to keep up. He perked his ears, the yells for help becoming louder…along with the sound of rushing water.

Sam picked up a full sprint, legs carrying him easily over logs and rocks that heavily littered the forest floor. He ran faster and faster, the wolf guiding him easily along the trail until the ground suddenly fell out beneath him, slamming to a stop Sam found himself over a large cliff.

A waterfall roared beside the cliff, foamy water falling quickly toward the deep, dark river below. Sam perked his ears and heard the soft whimpers below him, he looked over the edge and saw the girl was stranded on a muddy ledge some twenty feet below.

He saw a thin trail that lead down to where she was, a recent rockslide had destroyed a part leaving only enough space for her to go down but apparently not get back up.

"Zooey! Hold on! I'm gonna come help you, just stay there!" Sam yelled loudly over the waterfall, the girl looked up with blue eyes that were over flowing with tears and drenched blonde hair.

Jenny, Dean and a group of others suddenly came out of the forest behind Sam, gasping for breath and worried eyes all zoning in on Sam.

"She's trapped on a ledge below, I gotta go get her." Without another word from the rest, Sam dropped himself down to a narrow ledge feet below.

He heard Dean fell for him, then saw faces poke over the edge of the cliff, all tight with worry as they watched him.

"I got it Dean, just watch her!" Sam pointed to Zooey, he needed to concentrate on the getting down the slippery cliff.

Sam saw that small ledges stuck out here and there, he made out a path to the girl and prayed no one above would notice it was going to take more then something human to get to her. He jumped to the next ledge, his wolf side allowing him to land without slipping or missing. He eyed the next one, senses judging it so quickly he simply landed and headed to the next.

He looked up and saw the faces had become small dots, the sound of the roaring waterfall so loud now he could no longer hear the chatter. He stopped one ledge away from Zooey, he met her eyes and spoke calmly to her.

"Zooey, are you ok?"

The little girl frantically shook her head no, and Sam now saw that she was not on a rock ledge like the others, but a mixture of mud and shale that was crumbling away beneath her feet.

"I'm slipping!" She yelled, lip quivering as fear took over.

"It's ok Zooey, I'll get you out of here."

Sam looked around for another ledge, he saw a stone shelf a few feet below where she stood, if he could jump to that one he'd be right below her, but she'd have to jump.

Sam snuck a look up, the others were all still watching, but he prayed they could tell how far away the ledge really was. He coiled his muscles and judged the jump, then with a powerful spring he flew feet below to the ledge. He landed smoothly, his body easily absorbing the rough shock as he breathed heavily and sweat began to soak his skin.

He looked up and saw the small chubby face of the young girl poking over the edge, he reached up to grab her but found he was a mere foot off.

"Zooey, I need you to slid to the edge, I'll catch you!" Sam said loudly, she shook her head no and hiccupped with a sob.

"Zooey, you can trust me! It's ok, just slide down and I swear I'll catch you!" Sam pleaded.

"I'm scared!" She cried loudly.

Sam chewed his lip nervously, she wasn't budging and he couldn't climb up next to her or reach. An idea crossed his mind, it was risky but was sure to work if nobody could see…

He looked up and saw the muddy ledge she was on completely covered him, he couldn't see the others at all and they couldn't see him. He knew Dean was probably going nuts right now, but it was well worth it if he could just save this little girl…

"Zooey, do you like dogs?" Sam asked suddenly.

She nodded her head yes.

"Look, you're gonna see something weird, but don't be scarred ok? I'm gonna help you, I'm not gonna eat you no matter what I look like, ok?" Sam asked, wondering just how insane he really was.

She only nodded and watched him with teary eyes as he took a deep breath and began to concentrate. He thought of the wolf, thought of the change and begged for the wolf to aid him this one time.

He felt a pleasant tingle in his spine, then found himself rapidly shifting…without even a hint of pain. It was different from all the other shifts, painless and easy, and his mind remained. He slowed the shift as he grew tall enough, his face completely wolf and his clothes tight as muscle and fur pushed tightly against them, but he was still not fully changed. He stayed ducked under the ledge as he reached up and grabbed her with large paw like hands, her face one of awe and wonder and he held her close.

He sighed in relief and let out a tense breath, the shift fading away until just Sam stood on the ledge once again.

"That was…so cool!" The girl gasped with a big smile on her muddy face, Sam chuckled and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Thanks, but can you make me a promise?" He asked with questioning eyes as she nodded in agreement.

"You can't tell anybody, ok? Not even your mommy, it's out little secret."

She nodded yes feverishly, and then laid her head against his chest in content.

"Ok mister, anything for you." She said softly, making Sam smile.

"Just call me Sam, mister makes me sound old." He chuckled.

With Zooey now safe in his arms, Sam started the trek back up the cliff by once again jumping ledge to ledge, surely putting everyone up top in a frenzy of worry. Sam just smiled though, and for once was thankful for the wolf because it had just saved this little girls life.

Finally he reached the last ledge, everyone watched in awe as he handed Zooey to her mother, who was crying hysterically and thanking Sam profusely as he climbed back over the edge.

The crowd of people, including the firemen who had finally showed up at last minute, clapped and cheered as Sam brushed himself off. Dean only gave him an annoyed look, but Sam read right through it and knew he was just happy to see his little brother safe and sound.

Sam met Zooeys eyes and gave her a nod, she only giggled and nodded back, their secret to be kept all her life.

xXx

Once back to the car Sam cleaned himself up without saying much to Dean, who kept sending him questioning glances. Sam ignored the tension until he couldn't take it any longer.

"What?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"What?" Dean asked apprehensively back.

"Dude, I know you're upset about something." Sam said, getting into the passenger seat.

"It's just…I dunno…" Dean sighed as he got into the drivers side.

"What did you do back there?" Dean said with eyebrows knit in concern.

"I did what I had to." Sam responded simply as he looked at the map.

"But…I thought you hated this wolf thing?"

"I do, unless it can help save lives like it did today." Sam met his brothers eyes, and saw hurt there.

"Oh…I see." Dean said, gaze flicking away.

"Dean, look, I'm not saying I want to stay like this, but we have to face the fact that even if we kill the witch it still might not go away. With that being said, I'm ready to accept either way, and using it today made me realize that, alight?" Sam asked, tone definite.

"Yeah, I guess…it's just…" Dean stopped, shaking his head as he started the car.

Sam sighed in exhaustion and guilt, because he knew what Dean's unsaid words were, and dreaded them himself.

"_It's just…I don't want to loose my little brother to a monster."_


	15. Plans Devised

**Almost done, yay! I know this is a short chapter, but I had to leave you all in suspense until I post again, which will be the FINAL chapter! Yep, that's right, next chapter will be the last of "**_**Puppy Dog Eyes**_**", so enjoy!**

**--**

Meantor on the Lake was a small suburban city, one of those white picket fence towns where everybody got along and knew everyone else's business, or so they thought.

Now it control, darkness had come and Sam found he was able to contain the shift, although he felt the want beneath his skin he pushed it away and remained human.

The Winchester brothers rolled up to a beach side motel in the early evening, the long day on the road beckoning Dean to bed, especially after a delicious dinner of fried fish straight from the lake.

"I dunno bout you Sammy, but I'm beat. It's already dark, and you haven't shifted, so I'm assuming you have control?" Dean got out of the car, stretching and yawning as the thought of bed sounded better by the moment.

"Yeah, after last night it's just like it's now something I can call upon when needed, although at night the pull to is stronger. Anyway, we'll pick up the hunt in the morning." Sam said, eyes flicking around the small town, observing his surrounding carefully.

They unloaded the Impala quickly, Dean immediately dropping it all and heading to the shower as Sam sat and contemplated a plan he had been devising in his mind.

He unpacked clothes and gear, the thoughts rolling over in his head until a decision was reached, and by that time Dean had finished his shower.

"Showers free." Dean announced as he stepped out in only his boxers.

"Thanks…" Sam answered distantly; only receiving a curious look from Dean before he shrugged then crawled into bed.

Sam went in, stopping by the mirror to take in his tired appearance with dark eyes and untamed hair. Sighing, he turned to the shower and started the water, turning it as hot as it could go.

Getting in he hissed at the heat, but let it scorch his skin and sink deep into his muscles, welcomed the wolf that was alerted by the sudden environment change.

After a good amount of time had passed he stepped out, pausing to listen for Dean's soft snores on the other side of the door. Once satisfied he slipped on only his boxers, then quietly as possible opened the bathroom door and crept past his slumbering brother to the other side of the room.

With one final sad glance back he silently opened the door and stepped out into the warm summer night air, its scents and sights calling to him with silent whispers on the wind.

He padded through the parking lot and over to a small wooded area, the soft grass tickling his feet as the breeze gently fluttered his hair. The full moon shined brightly, beams dancing through the leaves, making spots of pale blue against the dark forest.

Once he thought he was far enough away he came to a halt, eyeing his surroundings with eyes that saw easily through the night until he was sure no one was around. Taking a deep breath he let instinct take over, let the night air fill him and bring joy to his heart as he felt his form begin to shift.

Smoothly he went from human to werewolf, strong muscles and bones beneath a thick, furred hide. Claws slid from hands, a tail formed from the base of his spine as ears tipped and fangs sharpened.

He sighed out through a new muzzle and opened hazel eyes that held the only remaining part of Sam Winchester. He looked up to the moon, and felt a happiness swell within' him as he stood and appreciated the moment.

Sleek and powerful he owned the night, and although everything he had been taught since he was a child, that this was wrong and he should hate it, he couldn't help but love it.

He raised his head and howled, he hoped it would be the only time and that the curse would end tonight, and prayed his brother didn't follow.

xXx

Sam ran along the shoreline, the sand spraying with the land of each powerful paw as he followed the map in his mind to the ware house that he knew held the witch. Water lapped the shore with small waves, the moon dancing on it's glassy surface as he loped on.

He paused as he saw a large building looming off in the distance, the only light a small candle the glowed softly from one of the dark windows. The place was boarded up, much of it decomposing and rotting away to the sandy shore, the docks missing boards and slick with flooded waters. The roof sunk like an old spine, the shingles rotted through from years of weather beating reluctantly it.

He came to a halt, his tongue lolling out as he panted heavily from the long spring among tough terrain. He scented the air, bringing in information humans could never know about, but he only searched for on particular smell.

Once he caught it, just a hint on the breeze he let out a low growl as his hackles raised, a snarl played on his lips and he began to pad forward at a silent lope.

He reached the building, trotting around until he found a large sliding door, the chains broken from a recent visitor. He grabbed one door with a large paw and began to open it, but the creak of the rusty rollers made him immediately halt.

He backed away and trotted on until he found a completely broken out window, silently he stood on two and looked in the dark room.

It was a smaller storage room, not the main one he knew he had seen in his vision and that the sliding door had led to. This was full of cardboard boxes, dust and mildew covering most of the material that lay forever in the dark room. Without a sound Sam jumped into the room, landing quietly on the old wooden boards he paused for a moment and listened carefully.

The sound of rats scuttling and the waves lapping the shore easily greeted his ears, as he listened more carefully though he heard the soft chanting of a woman's voice in the next room. He crept forward, eyeing the door he found the handle and lock were long gone and it stood slightly ajar. Holding his breath he peeked in, candle illuminating the whole room before him.

There she sat, long black hair cascading down a tall thin figure, jewelry shining and jingling as she worked her hands with her voice in what Sam assumed was a spell of some sort. Whispers tickled his ears, but the voice of the woman that had put him through this hell made his vision blur with rage.

He raised a paw and gently pushed the door open, thanking someone when it didn't make a sound. He was here for a reason, and although he never enjoyed killing this had to be done, silent and quick. He began to stalk forward, gently resting each paw silently along the cold, concrete floor.

"Hello Sam." The voice was hollow and emotionless, and so sudden it made him jump.

The witch turned around, black hair swing to reveal an ivory white face with shining green eyes, a smile on her bright red lips.

"It's been a while, but you haven't seemed to of changed much." She started slowly toward him, taking her time to mock and gloat as she circled him.

He growled low and glared up at her with a low head, his legs coiling as the readied to spring at the slightest wrong move.

"Oh, touchy touchy I see, now Sam, shouldn't you be thanking me?" She said slyly, smile creeping onto her lips as Sam let out a growl of a scuff.

"Oh, don't tell me you've not been enjoying this, why do you think I did this to you? Do you really think I'd go through such a gift for just anyone?" She asked with an eyebrow raise, candles dancing on her wild eyes.

Sam stared at her, confusion and questions racing through his mind as she spoke.

"Each trial you faced was to make you stronger Sam, you're the true hero, not Dean, but you've been shadowed by him all these years haven't you? It was your turn to shine, I just gave you a little extra something to aid you along the way." She stopped before him, eyes meeting as his mind raced to figure out what to do.

"This is not a curse Sam, but a gift to help you in the coming war. Do you think I want a world full of demons? What fun would that be? With yellow eyes gunning you as his next leader I knew I had to do something to put a stop to it, and since you Winchesters to be in the middle of it you seemed like the best bet." She paused as Sam cocked his head at the mention of the Yellow Eyed demon.

"News travels fast in the underworld Sammy, if you hunters would pull your heads out of you asses you'd know that." She rolled her eyes at his growl then carried on.

"You see Sam, I have my ways and I don't want some demon army putting a stop to that. The gift I have given you can put a stop to that, can put a stop to yellow eyes himself if you learn how to use it right." She smiled as Sam seemed to be thinking.

His father had sacrificed everything to find that demon, and he was just as willing to do the same to kill the evil son of a bitch. Becoming this could be justified, would be ok if it might help him find the Yellow Eyed demon…and finally kill it.

"That's right, no more weak, helpless Sam. You would be the perfect hunter Sam, a mix of both man and wolf but so very much stronger then both. You,"

Her words were suddenly cut off as the sliding doors screeched opened and Dean burst in, chest rising and falling quickly as he panted heavily, eyes wild with worry until they fell upon Sam. He smiled a cocky grin and raised his pistol, aiming right for the witch's head, Sam's vision suddenly slamming right into him.

"Say goodbye bitch."

With that there was an explosion, from the gun…and the floor beneath Dean.


	16. From the Back of a Broken Dream

**This is it everybody, the final chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, put the story in your favorites or alerts and were just awesome fan fic readers! I appreciate it and have had a lot of fun writing this story, I really hoped you enjoyed it and had a good time. You all rock, so keep on reading and have an awesome day!**

**Also, the first majority of the chapter is a recap of the story, my favorite moments from each section. The final half tells the rest of the tale, enjoy!**

**--**

_**The Road So Far**_

What he saw more then surprised him, actually kinda scared him, and that didn't usually happen. A giant wolf like creature sat a mere foot beside him, it's bright hazel eyes watching him carefully. Dean raised his gun immediately and the creature laid its ears flat and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen with a soft whine, actually they looked kinda familiar….

Crap.

"Oh dear god, don't tell me your Sam?" Dean sat up and watched the thing give a sigh and nod with a eye roll.

"Well this friggin' sucks.

…

"Sam, put the dog out…"

Sam huffed a offended snort then put his muzzle right next to Deans ear and let out the loudest series of barks he could manage. The next few moves happened much to fast for Sam to follow, but it still looked pretty damn funny. Deans eyes snapped open in shock, he jumped away so quickly he fell off the bed all while he grabbed his knife and threw it blindly, managing to get it in the wall feet away from Sam.

…

Sam began to follow, his pads barley making a noise against the pebbled ground that no longer painfully penetrated his flesh, as it had when he was human. Dean started to cross the street easily, when suddenly the world slowed before Sams eyes. He heard a car coming around the corner loudly, and much to quickly. He heard the wheels squeal in protest as the rounded the bend much to fast, then he saw the blur of black approaching Dean, mere feet from his brother, who was totally oblivious to the fact at how fast it was all happening. Before Sam realized what he was doing he leaped at Dean, paws outstretched as he slammed his full weight into his brother, sending him blissful feet away from the car. Then time caught up, as the car slammed right into Sam.

…

"Well, ya see, Sams not exactly my dog…he's my brother."

…

Dean poked Sam gently on the shoulder.

"Come on Sam, we gotta head out."

No reaction.

"Sam, come on."

Poke.

"Sammy…Sam! Come on ya lazy ass."

Poke...Poke…Poke.

Before Dean knew what was happening Sam shot up, whipped around, there eyes met for a millisecond, Sams angry and Deans wide with shock, and then Sam jumped a top him. "oof" escaped Dean as the air was forced out of his lungs by an oversized dog that had him pinned beneath two large paws in less then three seconds.

A silent snarl was on Sam's face, his muzzled contorted in anger as his large fangs gleamed mere inches from Dean's face, his eyes narrowed and gleaming in anger.

Deans face was frozen in fear, he held his breath as this unexpected outburst literally sat on top of him ready to rip his throat out.

Then Sam did the thing Dean least expected, his face broke into a grin and he made a low gruff noise that was his canine laugh. Dean breathed for the first time and watched his brother snort with laughter as he fell off the bed and onto the floor, his paws going over his muzzle at an attempt to hide his laughter.

…

Dean put a hand on his head and let out a sigh, his head feeling as if it were splitting. Sam whimpered softly and bumped his brother with his muzzle, he looked up at Dean who returned the gaze.

"Not bad wolf boy, not bad."

…

"Join me in celebration Bobby?" He shouted from the kitchen, Sam grinned at his brother, being back on two feet and no longer being covered in fur. He stepped out of the symbol as he went to grab a shirt, and immediately knew something was wrong.

Pain shot up his spine so hard Sam screamed as he fell back and slammed into a cabinet, glass slicing into him and shattering as he fell to the floor.

In the kitchen the sudden shatter startled Dean, and the scream emitted from his brother in pain made him drop his beer, sending the green glass about and the frothy liquid all over the floor.

"What the hell's happening to me?" Sam thought as he felt pain rip through him once again, then his mind began to fog.

Dean rushed into the room to find Sam on his back, his face contorted in pain and blood seeping from his back as some invisible force seemed to be torturing him.

"Sam! Talk to me here, what's wrong? What's wrong?!" Dean grabbed his brothers shoulders and pulled him closer, Sam's eyes were clamped shut and his jaw clenched as he tried to fight the pain within' himself.

Sam felt his conscious leaving, this rage filled instinct seeming to seep in with each burst of pain that rocked his body. One last blast hit him, making him shake and quiver as he realized what was happening. His eyes shot open, meeting Dean's immediately that went wide with shock and fear.

"Run." Sam said desperately as he realized what was happening, his muscles spasmed as something dark began to take him over, but all Dean could do was stare into his brothers now ice blue eyes, eyes suddenly filled with rage and hanger.

"Sammy…" Dean whispered, but it was too late.

Sam's eyes flicked dangerously, he shot up from the floor and was on Dean in a blink of an eye, roaring in rage he went for Dean's throat with sharp fangs.

…

Dean stayed there all night, Sam eventually settling as he fell into a light sleep that could easily be disturbed by the slightest movement. Dean went in and out of consciousness, his instincts always keeping him slightly in the realm of reality, never allowing him to drift off completely. His thoughts remained the same though through the whole night, as they had before this incident and as they always would.

"_Look out for Sammy."_

…

Dean watched as his little brother, his Sammy, attacked this demon full on. He snarled wildly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, his nose crinkled in disgust to reveal, sharp glistening fangs. He swiped madly with his claws, the thick, black razors slicing easily through the demons flesh, emitting screams of agony from the thing. He watched in awe and in despair, as his brother plunged head first into the neck of the demon. He almost closed his eyes, because the sight was so disturbing he didn't know if he could watch, but was some how drawn to.

Sam dug his fangs in, blood spilling like bright red ink against paper white skin, it quickly covered his face, his chest, his hands until finally with a scream the demon left the corpse it had possessed.

Dean fell back to the floor along side Bobby, he looked to the older hunter who was ghostly pale and mouth was open in shock.

Finally Dean managed to catch his breath and utter one word,

"Sammy?"

…

He glanced up at his pack mate, the expression of fear, sadness and worry making Sam whimper softly as he watched the man scoot away from him. He looked to the door once, but he already knew he couldn't leave his pack mate. He shook with adrenaline and rage as he slowly turned and shuffled back into the room, chains dragging with a unpleasant jingle as he returned to his spot. With a sigh he laid down and watched his pack mate, he could not leave him, not now, not ever.

…

"Dean?" He said, his voice cracking from not being used.

"Sammy, that you?" Dean said, not yet allowing the smile come to his face.

Sam stood slowly, hissing in pain as muscles sore from running around on all fours protested.

"Yeah, yeah it's me…what exactly happened to me?" Sam asked as he gimped out of the symbol, Bobby and Dean holding their breath until they knew for sure the spell worked. Sam crossed the line of chalk and nothing happened, Dean waited a few moments, Sam staring at him in confusion and waving his hand in front of his brother in annoyance.

"Hello? Earth to Dean? I think I deserve at least an explanation."

When nothing came Dean grinned and pulled his brother in a hug, Sam blinking in confusion.

"Ok, last time I was the one who got knocked with a spell, what happened to you?" Sam said with a annoyed tone, but smiled and returned the hug all the same.

"Its been a long two weeks Sam, it's just good to have you back." Dean released him and patted him on the shoulder, grin unwavering as he looked into his brothers once again hazel eyes and dimpled cheeks.

"About that, I'm now just kind of remembering bits and pieces…why is my view point so low in these memories?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, face scrunched in confusion.

Dean laughed and headed out of the room, his brother shuffling behind with a lost look and Bobby shaking his head as he closed the door behind them.

…

The animal snapped awake, bright blue eyes opened and fell on Dean, whose own eyes went wide in shock and terror.

"No…"

The thing only snarled before quickly turning and jumping out the window, sending glass all over as Dean tried to desperately to grab his brother, only to find thin air.

He stared out the broken window into the night, a large dark figure loping out of sight and into the woods.

…

Sam watched his pack mate fall off the cliff and instinct screamed in his mind as he raced after him. He leaped with full force, not worrying about what waited below, only about saving his brother.

The word clicked into his mind a little bit more of Sam surfaced, only to realize that he was sailing off the edge of a cliff toward a river below. Air whooshed through his fur until he hit the water, sinking below before his paws worked to carry him to the surface. He searched with keen eyes and didn't sight his brother, panic clenching at his heart. He turned around and around as the current carried him further, his eyes wild with fear as he couldn't find his brother. Then he spotted it, a large mass floating not to far away.

He quickly swam over, paws paddling him effortlessly toward his brother until he was right beside him. He slipped under water, lifting his brother back to the surface so he could breath. He rested the limp body over his shoulders and struggled back toward the rivers edge.

Paws finally felt slick rocks and mud, as the water began to become shallow he staggered toward dry land with his brother over his shoulders. Sopping wet fur dripped water onto dry rocks, blood of both the brothers mixing with the droplets as they rolled off the thick fur.

Sam listened intently and heard his brothers soft breathing and weak heart beat, he was alive, but he needed help. More of Sam's mind began to surface, almost like it was coming out of a thick fog and he knew he had to get him back to that house.

He shifted his brother onto his shoulders in an army like matter, his mid section wrapped around Sam's thick neck, arms and legs hanging loosely off both broad shoulders. His leg was searing in pain, blood flowing from it steadily as he climbed up the hill, sometimes taking leaps and bounds when he could gather the strength.

Reaching the top he turned his nose to the wind and picked up the trail back. Limping in pain he began a quick pace back toward the house, wincing each time he put weight on his wounded leg, pain shooting through his entire body with each step.

But he tuned it out as he listed to his brother's heartbeat, the unhealthy slow pace pushing him to go faster. He panted heavily, muscles beginning to tire and blood loss beginning to wear him out with a slowing pace.

Hours passed as Sam carried on, never stopping or slowing even as his legs began to wobble beneath him. The sun was beginning to rise, the first soft red glow illuminating the dark forest in a warm light. Sam looked up and saw the house through the trees, making him push harder against the pain and exhaustion that coursed through his body.

He stumbled as he felt the change coming, but his steps didn't waver as claws thinned away, fur disappeared, revealing gashed bare skin, muscles and bones twisted to resume a human form. The weight of his brother on his shoulder became heavier as strong wolf muscles disappeared, but Sam clenched his jaw in determination, muzzle shrinking into a human face. Every ounce of the nights battle caught up to him as he set his bare foot on the porch step, he slowly bent down and laid Dean beside Bobby's feet, who had been watching awe struck the whole time. With his brother safe he collapsed in exhaustion, his vision swimming in darkness as the world faded away…

…

"Calm down Sam, I spiked your food so you'll be unconscious the whole night." Bobby said with a dead serious face.

Sam and Dean both whipped around to face him, expressions shocked and speechless, he only watched Sam then glanced at his watch.

"Three…Two…One."

Sam's large lanky form suddenly felt very heavy, his knees buckled beneath him, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the ground with a thunk. Dean stared in mid chew, it would have been amazingly funny if not for the fact that his brother had been drugged…by Bobby. His expression froze with a one eyebrow raise, he looked at Bobby as if to ask, "what the hell?!"

"Did you wanna run after him in the woods again? Didn't think so, now he'll be out most night."

Dean went to say something then closed his mouth, went to say something again then only stared at Bobby in confusion.

…

"I was worried about you there for a moment, was it a vision?" Dean asked, reaching behind him and grabbing the keys for Sam's bounds.

Sam nodded, watching as Dean unlocked the locks and removed the chains, then did the same on his back legs that were also bound and hobbled.

"Any idea what it was about?" Dean asked as he moved back by Sam, sitting next to him on the floor.

Sam nodded slowly and looked up at Dean with hurt eyes, fully back to hazel his brother also noted.

"Well?" Dean asked, not fully understanding.

Sam put a paw on Dean's chest, then met his eyes with such worry and concern it made Dean shift nervously.

"It was about…me?" Dean said, taking a deep breath as it sunk in, Sam's vision usually consisted of death and all.

…

The crowd of people, including the firemen who had finally showed up at last minute, clapped and cheered as Sam brushed himself off. Dean only gave him an annoyed look, but Sam read right through it and knew he was just happy to see his little brother safe and sound.

Sam met Zooeys eyes and gave her a nod, she only giggled and nodded back, their secret to be kept all her life.

….

"Say goodbye bitch."

With that there was an explosion, from the gun…and the floor beneath Dean.

_**Now**_

Without thinking Sam reacted. He immediately bounded from where he stood, paws reaching desperately for his brother as he flew through the air.

It all seemed to play in slow motion, like he couldn't get to Dean fast enough as he sail through the air toward the wall. Finally he felt his paws connect with Dean then time seemed to speed up, Sam tackling his brother to the ground before he hit the wall. Sam clung to his brother, tucking him close so his head wouldn't hit the hard ground, breathing hard he opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"Uhh, Sammy wanna let me go?" Dean gasped, the large weight on top of him making it hard to breath.

Sam stood, tail wagging happily as he realized his brother was okay, but what about the witch? He turned around and found her on the ground, holding her shoulder as blood seeped slowly from a bullet wound.

"Well, if it isn't the other pain in the ass Winchester." She said, eyes flashing angrily to meet Dean's as he stood.

"Turn my brother back." Dean growled, raising his gun once again toward the witch, Sam moving closer to him ready for the next attack.

She smirked at him, wincing slightly in pain as she stood.

"What do you say?" She grinned, eyes laughing at him.

"Turn my brother back or I'll put a bullet in your head…Please." Dean grinned, cocking his gun.

"What if I told you Sam could help you win the war like this? Put a stop to ole Yellow Eyes for ya?" She said, eyes shining with a mischievous glint.

Dean clenched his jaw, anger boiling deep within' him as he watched her.

"You shut up and turn my brother back now bitch." He uttered, gun following her as she slowly shuffled toward her alter.

"I'm just saying Dean, no more weak, pathetic Sammy to worry about. Just a strong warrior by your side, wouldn't that be nice?" She turned and caught his eyes again, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"No, now turn Sam back." He said simply.

"I don't know if I should, I mean, what does Sam want exactly? Did you ever consider that, Dean?" She said, eyes snapping to Sam.

His ears laid back, doubt if going back to being human was what he really wanted. Dean chuckled at her question at first, but stopped as he saw the doubt in Sam's eyes.

"Sam, you can't be serious? You wouldn't want to stay like this, right?" Dean asked, anger and hurt mixed in his voice.

Sam looked at Dean, a soft whimper escaping him as he looked into his brother's shocked eyes.

The truth was, Sam didn't know. Everything he had been taught screamed at him not to listen to this woman, don't become what you hunt in order to seek revenge. Stay human, that was the whole point, not to loose yourself in the evil of the world…

But he didn't feel evil, didn't feel the need to kill or wreck havoc on the world around him. So would it really be that bad to become stronger to find the Yellow Eyed demon? His mothers killer, Jessica's murderer and the whole damn reason their lives were screwed to Hell. What was one more thing to add to the list? If in the end he could do greater good, why not become this thing.

"Come on Sam, be honest with yourself, you know it's what you want. To become something stronger, something greater, and I can give that all to you…Just walk away and you have the gift forever." Her eyes flashed with excitement as Sam seemed to sway her way.

"Sam, come on dude…You don't really want this? I mean, sure it may have its advantages, but you know what dad always taught us…" Dean looked at him, brow knit in confusion and hurt.

Sam backed away from them, thoughts from both sides racing in his mind as the decision became more and more complicated.

"Sammy…" Dean whispered almost desperately, glistening tears coming to his eyes.

And with that Sam knew his decision, never would he want to make an individual choice that would hurt his brother so much. He'd already done that to many times, he wasn't about to do it again.

Sam raised his head higher, ears perked he returned to Dean's side and stood beside him, he looked up at his older brother and nudged him with his muzzle. He was ready to be just plain old Sam again.

Dean smiled as their eyes met, then both looked at the witch, Dean raising his gun and Sam growling with a angry snarl on his face.

"You heard him, now how bout you turn my brother back before things get ugly." Dean said with a smile, glad to have his brother by his side.

"Fine, you hunters don't even know what's good for you." She glared, but whispered something quietly beneath her breath.

Sam felt funny, his paws buckled beneath him and he wondered why spells always did that to him.

Dean glared at the witch and with a smile she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Hey! Wait, this better friggin work or I will hunt your ass all over again!" He yelled to nobody.

Looking down he saw Sam, and worry took over as he crouched down beside his brother.

"Sam…?"

One Week Later

The warm breeze blew gently through the open window as Sam and Dean in the Impala, both gingerly eating their meals. Dean had parked the car on a large hill in Meantor that over looked the lake as the sunset on the water, the view breath taking and bringing peace to them both.

"Well, I have to say I rather enjoyed this vacation. Despite half of it I had to take care of your lazy ass." Dean smirked at his younger brother, eyes sparked with joy to have his old Sam back.

"You try being a werewolf for a month and having it all ripped away, lets see how your body handles it." Sam joked back, sighing as he felt the warm summer evening all around him.

Their was a pause between the two, neither had spoken of the fact that Sam had almost stayed a werewolf, and it was something neither was looking forward too.

"Sam…what did it feel like?" Dean asked suddenly, his curiosity that had been building since this all started finally surfacing.

Sam clenched his jaw, knowing the truth might hurt Dean, but also knowing he couldn't lie to his brother.

"Honestly, when I learned to control it…amazing. The power, the stealth, the senses…they were unbelievable." Sam spoke quietly, his eyes not meeting Dean's.

"Do…do you think it really could have helped us stop all the things we hunt?" Dean asked, regret beginning to burrow in his chest.

Sam sighed, eyes looking off to the sunset as he considered his response, the reflections of gold and blues dancing on his gaze.

"Probably, but Dean…I chose this because I knew that Dad never would have wanted us to become the things we hunt. Even if it could help us…it goes against everything he taught us, and although I might be able to live with the decision, I knew you would never look at me the same. I didn't want that Dean…not ever." Sam met his brothers eyes, his face solemn as he nodded.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, considering the words previously spoke. Dean sighed then turned the radio on, revving the engine he turned to Sam and smiled.

"Well, all I can say is, I'm glad to have my pain in the ass little brother back."

Sam smiled back, Dean nodded then turned his eyes to the rearview mirror and Sam to the window.

They pulled out as the sun sank beneath the lake, the pale blue moon shining brightly in the night. Crickets chirped, frogs sang and the sweet scent of the summer evening still seemed to call Sam.

He watched the night scenery pass by, the fields and woods rolling by as he looked on with a sad smile. He was glad to be back, was glad to be Sam, but he would always miss that wolf within him that had given him the strength to over come so much.

He looked up to the moon, her beauty and magnificence taking his breath away. He could almost feel the wind in his fur, the dirt beneath his paws and night around him, mysteries and secrecy waiting to be discovered.

Then Sam looked to his brother, Dean with a small smirk on his face as he sung the lyrics of Metallica to himself, fingers tapping off beat on the steering wheel. Sam smiled, knowing he'd always choose being right here over running through the night, knowing it always be the right choice.

He would always have one thing that was more powerful then any spell, any magic or even the pull of instinct that had beckoned Sam so many times. He would always have a reason, a voice to help him along the way like it had so many times in his life, always be by his side, through thick and thin.

Sam would always have his brother, he would always have Dean.


End file.
